Kiss me
by Angel-LauraR
Summary: Dos personas que eran una, da igual lo que enfrenten, siempre saldrán juntos de todo lo que el destino les ponga por delante. En ese mundo, en otros paralelos...Siempre será igual, si uno muere el otro no durará, pues, ¿Quién es capaz de resistir sin la mitad de su ser? Ellos están destinados a estar juntos sin que nadie se meta en medio, pues ambos son el uno del otro.
1. Beso de buenos días (Dulce Chocolate)

Aquí traigo un reto que se me propuso hace más o menos un año, se trataba de escribir y subir veinticinco relatos sobre mi OTP.

Los relatos son todos besos diferentes. Las calificaciones irán subiendo según el shot, aunque no llegarán muy alto, aunque si hay varias menciones a temas más adultos.

Algunos son muy cortos, otros largos, pero os aseguro que muchos de los cortos pueden ser mejores que los largo. Espero que os gusten.

 **Dislaimer: Los personajes de Magic Kaito y Detective Conan (por alguna mención) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Dulce Chocolate**_

Los rayos de sol de primera hora de la mañana empezaron a serle molestos a el joven mago Kaito Kuroba, quien después de la agotada noche anterior solo quería seguir durmiendo un poco más, por ello intentó cubrir los rayos del astro con su almohada, pero antes de poder volver a dormir pudo sentir un dulce aroma que se le hacía muy conocido, el olor del chocolate recién hecho que provenía de su cocina.

No tenía que ser un gran detective como Shinichi Kudo para saber quien era la persona que estaba haciendo chocolate en su cocina a esas horas de la mañana. No podía ser otra que Aoko Nakamori, su amiga de la infancia y su novia.

Escuchó el leve tintineo de la cuchara con la taza que contenía del dulce líquido, a la vez que las pisadas de la joven que subía las escaleras, seguramente para terminarlo de despertar ella si el olor del chocolate no lo había hecho.

Pudo ver como la silueta de la joven entraba en la habitación vestida únicamente por su camisa del pijama, mientra que en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con una taza con un dibujo en relieve de palmeras.

Esa taza fue una de las que compraron en su última visita a Tropical Land. También tenían una taza en relieve de peces que su querida novia le había pedido muy dulcemente hasta que consiguió que se la regalase, eso sí, le hizo prometer que solo la usaría cuando él no la pudiera ver, cosa a la que accedió con una sonrisa.

La chica depositó la bandeja en el escritorio de Kaito, quien la seguía observando, pero con los ojos medio cerrados, sin abrirlos totalmente.

Aoko después de soltarla se acercó al todavía somnoliento joven y comenzó a acariciarle la mejilla dulcemente a suaves pasadas mientras se acercaba a los labios del chico, hasta que se unieron en lento pero apasionado baile que duró hasta que el oxígeno se les acabó.

Se separaron con algo de renuncia, pero Aoko ya había logrado completamente su propósito, puesto que Kaito ahora estaba totalmente despierto.

— Buenos días bello durmiente — saludó dulcemente la chica con algo de burla.

— Buenos días pequeñaja — dijo él revolviéndole el ya desordenado cabello de la joven con una sonrisa.

— Si sigues haciendo eso te quedarás sin chocolate — amenazó ella, surtiendo efecto, ya que nada más mencionar la palabra chocolate él apartó su mano — Buen chico — enunció ella mientras le daba la taza con el dulce.

Él se lo bebió rápidamente a pesar de que este quemaba un poco.

Al acabar tenía toda la boca manchada como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aoko rió por esto, realmente Kaito en el fondo seguía siendo un niño pequeño.

Kaito al ver como se reía de él sonrió maliciosamente, para agarrarla del brazo y besarla, llenándola a ella también de chocolate.

Aoko viendo lo que su querido novio había hecho se enfurruñó, y para vengarse de él fue a buscar su muy apreciada taza de peces, así la próxima vez seguro que se lo pensaba dos veces antes de gastarle una broma.


	2. Beso en la frente (los perros)

_**Los perros no siempre son buenos amigos del hombre**_

Realmente ya no sabía como hacerlo, lo había intentado todo, pero nada había funcionado. Llevaba más de dos meses intentando decirle a su amiga de la infancia todo lo que sentía por ella, pero parecía que ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta de lo que trataba de hacer.

La primera vez intentó ser directo, la invitó a dar un paseo y la llevó a la torre del reloj, el lugar donde se conocieron. Empezó diciéndole lo linda que estaba esa tarde, y finalizó diciendo un ``te quiero´´ con la cabeza algo bajada por el rubor. Pero cuando levantó la cabeza se encontró con que Aoko no estaba en frente de él. La buscó por los alrededores y la encontró un par de metros delante de él con un pequeño perrito en las manos.

Ahí fue cuando realmente comenzó su pesadilla.

Ese maldito perro no le dejaba acercarse a ella para nada.

Un día intentó darle un beso en la mejilla y antes de que pudiera rozar su piel el animal apareció en el suelo ladrándole. Al final tuvo que irse ya que ni la misma Aoko consiguió tranquilizarlo, al menos hasta que él se fue. Aunque realmente se había escondido y seguido, para intentar colarse más tarde en la casa de ella.

Estuvo un par de horas esperando su ocasión, pero vio dentro de la casa como el maldito chucho se había colado, y no solo eso, sino que encima se había colocado sobre el regazo de Aoko, quien ahora lo acariciaba.

Kaito miraba la escena bastante cabreado, hasta que de repente estornudó. Al final por estar ahí lo único que había ganado era un resfriado.

Y así pasaron los días sin que él pudiera si quiera acercarse a la casa de Aoko, ahora solo la podía ver en el instituto, y todo porque a ella le había dado pena el perrito abandonado.

Suspiró mientras se encaminaba a su casa solo, ya que ese día ``Kuki el Chucho´´ — como él lo había apodado — se había escapado de la residencia Nakamori para ir a por Aoko.

Y como no, el perro no lo quería ni ver.

No sabía como Aoko podía decir que era mono…Realmente estaba celoso de un perro…Eso si que era humillante.

Cuando llegó a su casa encontró a su querido ayudante Jii en la puerta esperándolo, para por lo que parecía ser enseñarle unos dardos de plástico nada peligrosos que había diseñado y hacían dormir a aquel que los rozase, pero al parecer no habían sido probados todavía, y no se sabía exactamente si funcionarían bien.

Pero Kaito ya sabía como probar la eficacia de esta nueva arma, que no solo le facilitaría el trabajo como Kid, sino que también le ayudaría a enseñarle al maldito perro quien era el único que podía tener el corazón de SU Aoko. La noche de ese mismo día fue a la residencia Nakamori y esperó pacientemente hasta que el perro apareciera, eso sí, esta vez llevaba un gran abrigo para no volverse a resfriar.

Al verlo llegar a la pequeña caseta que Aoko le había hecho el canino se echó para descansar hasta que su ama lo llamara para comer, pero antes de eso Kaito con mucho sigilo se acercó a una distancia razonable para que no lo oliera ni viera y desde allí lanzó en dardo, dándole al perro en el lado derecho del lomo, consiguiendo que al instante cayera dormido.

Seguidamente salió de su improvisado escondite y se dirigió a la puerta que conectaba la cocina con el patio. Sabía que Aoko mientras cocinaba dejaba la puerta abierta, ya que él siempre estaba ahí con ella esperando la cena, hasta que le fue imposible entrar en la casa.

Abrió la puerta silenciosamente y se encontró a la joven, pero no estaba cocinando como el pensaba, estaba mirando lo que parecía un álbum de fotografías, y si su vista no le engañaba el álbum era de ellos dos, uno que no había visto antes. La chica miraba las fotos con una gran sonrisa, realmente parecía estar feliz.

Al ver eso entró en la cocina en silencio, ella al estar tan metida en las fotos no lo vio hasta que él le tapó los ojos con las manos, asustándola momentáneamente hasta que pudo escucharle decir el típico ``¿Quién soy?´´.

— Kaito — pronunció ella apartándole las manos y mirando al joven de ojos azules con una sonrisa contagiosa — ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que estabas enfadado conmigo…

— ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? — cuestionó bastante confuso.

— Porque ya no venías a cenar, ni almorzar, desayunar…— enumeró ella con los dedos.

— Eso es porque tú perro me odia — anunció cruzando los brazos.

— No te odia, solo te respeta — declaró Aoko con una sonrisa.

— Si claro…Ahora resulta que los perros ladran a las personas a las que respetan…

— A lo mejor le hiciste algo y por eso hace eso — dedujo ella.

— ¡Lo único que hice fue querer acercarme a ti! — exclamó el abrazándola, era ahora o nunca — No se si lo sabes, pero es difícil declararse a distancia.

— ¿De-Declararse? — interrogó ruborizándose.

— Sí — afirmó separándose un poco para mirarla.

— S-si qui-quieres decla-declarar que eres im-imbécil ya lo sabía — manifestó ella nerviosa.

— No ese tipo de declaración, sino esta — anunció acercando su cuerpo al de ella y comenzando a acercar sus labios poco a poco.

— Es-espera — alegó ella, aunque no hizo el intento de separarse.

— Shhh, no hables — ordenó mientras reducía la distancia, hasta que un ladrido se escuchó.

Giró la cabeza y miró hacia el suelo, encontrándose al causante de todos sus problemas esos días. Chasqueó la lengua resignado para volver a mirar a la chica que estaba completamente roja y le dio un pequeño y dulce beso en la frente antes la mirada del canino, que no parecía muy feliz de que Kaito se acercara a su ama.

— Parece que el beso de verdad te lo tendré que dar en otra ocasión — le susurró al oído retirándole algunos mechones de pelo del rostro — Hasta pronto — se despidió encaminándose hacia la puerta.

— Kaito — lo llamó Aoko, consiguiendo que el chico la mirara — Yo también te quiero — anunció acercándose al joven dándole un pequeño y suave beso en los labios, tomándolo por sorpresa.

Al parecer si que había conseguido algo esa noche, eso sí, después del beso ``Kuki el Chucho´´ lo estuvo persiguiendo bastante enfadado por toda la casa, y aunque se llevó un par de moretones esa realmente había sido el mejor día que había tenido hasta ahora, aunque seguramente podría haberlos mucho mejores, eso sí, sin la presencia del dichoso perro.


	3. Beso ebrio (El Alcohol del Valor)

_**El Alcohol del Valor**_

Era un día cualquiera en la ciudad de Tokio.

Nos situamos en un pequeño bar llamado ``Blue Parrot´´, donde dos jóvenes de diecisiete años y un señor de unos sesenta brindaban con sus copas celebrando el reciente éxito.

— ¡Felicidades joven maestro! — felicitaba Jii volviendo a llenar su copa — Gracias a usted anoche hicimos una gran caja, aunque la colaboración de la señorita Aoko como camarera fue también de gran ayuda.

— No creo que Aoko sea ni un poco culpable del éxito — rebatió el ojiazul negando con la cabeza — Con lo plana que está solo atraería a personas desesperadas por intentar ligar con alguien, ya que se equivocó en la mitad de los pedidos, eso sin contar las veces que se le cayeron.

No pudo reír su propia gracia por culpa de un golpe ocasionado por la joven nombrada anteriormente.

— ¡Ahoko! ¡Eso ha dolido! — exclamó, pero la chica le ignoró y siguió bebiendo su Martini sin alcohol — ¡Respóndeme! — aulló algo cabreado, no del golpe, sido de la ignorancia de ella.

— Jii sírveme otra copa, por favor — pidió la castaña al ex ayudante del difunto mago.

— ¡No me ignores!

— Señorita, siento decirle que aquí no nos queda más — anunció Jii — Aunque si el señorito me ayuda podría traer algunas botellas más de la bodega.

— Ni de broma bajaré a esa bodega polvorienta, no pienso pasar por esa experiencia otra vez — se negó Kaito cruzándose de brazos.

— Kaito…por favor…— articuló Aoko triste.

— ¿Ahora me hablas? Pues fíjate que…— habló, pero no pudo seguir al ver los tristes ojos azules de la joven, suspiró con pesadez antes de continuar — Esta bien, iré — declaró finalmente ocasionando que la chica pusiera de nuevo esa dulce sonrisa que el chico tanto amaba.

— Gracias Kaito — agradeció Aoko con felicidad notable en su voz.

Los dos hombres se despidieron temporalmente de la ojizazul, que algo aburrida por estar sola comenzó a curiosear por las estanterías donde estaban los licores.

Comenzó a apartar algunas de las botellas viendo las diferentes marcas de cada una.

Al cabo de un rato encontró una que hizo que una sonrisa se formara en su aburrido rostro.

 _``Al parecer si que quedaba una aquí´´— pensó felizmente, sabiendo que esa bebida era en ese momento únicamente para su disfrute personal._

Los que la chica no vio fue que a la etiqueta le faltaba algo. Faltaban esas letras doradas que decían _``Sin Alcohol´´._

Ella al no notarlo comenzó a servirse una copa tras otra hasta que finalmente el líquido se terminó.

Kaito y Jii en esos momentos llegaron por la escalera oculta detrás de las estanterías.

— Deberías limpiar el polvo ahí abajo. Eso es un criadero de ratas — manifestó Kaito algo enfadado.

— Lo siento joven maestro, pero si limpio a menudo corro el riesgo de romper las botellas. A lo mejor si usted y la señorita me ayudarán, podría…

— ¡Ni se te ocurra bajar a Aoko a ese infierno! — aulló fuera de si cortando la petición de Jii, que le miró algo temerario — Quiero decir… — intentó explicar al darse cuenta de su golpe de ira.

— Al parecer se preocupa mucho por la señorita Aoko…Joven maestro, ¿cuándo admitirá lo que siente por ella? — interrogó Jii a su ahora ruborizado compañero.

— ¡Yo no siento nada por ella! ¡Es solo mi amiga de la infancia! — gritó fuera de si, aunque él sabía que lo recién dicho era una pura mentira.

— Señorito, yo no nací ayer…Se puede notar desde lejos que usted siente mucho más por la señorita que un simple cariño de amigos.

— ¡Ya te he dicho que no! ¡Es más si por mí fuera no sería ni mi amiga! — exclamó con el tinte rojo tiñendo sus mejillas de la vergüenza que sentía al haber sido descubierto.

— Kaito…— escuchó decir por una tercera voz que no debería de haber escuchado eso último.

— Aoko…— pronunció dándose la vuelta encontrándose una imagen que le rompió el alma.

Aoko estaba apoyada en el dintel de la estantería con las mejillas sonrosadas y lágrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus húmedos ojos azules, ahora levemente hinchados.

— Kaito no me quiere — dijo a la vez que más gotas saladas se comenzaban a formar en sus ojos, mientras que sus labios dejaban escapar leves sollozos.

— No, no es así, yo te quiero mucho — habló intentando arreglar su metedura de pata — Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo no te voy a querer?

— Solo soy tu amiga…— lloró dejando confundido al chico — Jamás podré llegar a ser nada más para ti.

— No te entiendo…¿Qué quieres que seamos entonces? — cuestionó curioso.

— Yo quiero…— empezó a decir.

— Joven maestro — interrumpió Jii dejando a medias la contestación de Aoko que Kaito esperaba impaciente — Mire lo que he encontrado junto a la copa de la señorita.

Kaito algo irritado por no haber oído lo que quería miró hacia donde estaba Jii, viendo como sostenía una botella vacía de licor, que en aspecto se parecía bastante a las que no tenían alcohol que él y Aoko estuvieron bebiendo antes.

— Al parecer la señorita Aoko ha estado bebiendo de esta botella, por eso tenía ese estado tan extraño cuando subimos. Cuando la vi, rápidamente me fui a buscar la razón dejándole a usted lidiando con que había dicho. Al buscar solo he encontrado esto, así que ahora iré por el coche y la llevaremos a casa joven maestro — explicó Jii ante la mirada del joven, para después dirigirse a la salida.

El joven miró la botella y después a la joven que se estaba acercando a paso inseguro a él, tambaleándose levemente a cada paso.

El ojiazul viendo que la posibilidad de que ella cayera era muy alta se acercó a ella y la sujetó de la cintura, atrayéndola a él para que no se cayera.

Pero ella después de sujetarse a sus hombros acercó rápidamente su rostro al de él y se besó suavemente.

Kaito interiormente se alegraba de que Jii no estuviera allí para ver eso, seguramente si lo viera en esa situación no dejaría de recordárselo de por vida.

Con fuerza tanto física como de voluntad, Kaito sujetándola por los hombros la separó de sus labios.

Al mirarla a los ojos, pudo ver como estos comenzaban a dejar caer pequeñas gotas saladas mientras inútilmente retenía sin éxito sus hipos.

— ¿Ves como no me quieres? — articuló tristemente — No me extraña, seguramente te guste Akako como a todos los chicos, después de todo ella es tan linda, tan inteligente, tan…

— ¡No me gusta Akako idiota! ¡La que me gusta eres tú Ahoko! — gritó con fuerza ya exasperado, interrumpiendo la enumeración de Aoko, para después mirar hacia el lado.

— ¿De verdad? — dudó con ilusión — ¿Me quieres Kaito?

— Mucho — contestó simplemente — Pero Aoko, tú estas con un algo grado

de alcohol, así que seguramente estás diciendo cosas sin pens…

— Kaito yo sé perfectamente lo que digo — articuló mirándole a los ojos — Así que bésame de una vez idiota, o lo haré yo — advirtió con sus mofletes aún teñidos de rojo por la bebida recientemente tomada.

— ¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡Me estaría aprovechando de…!

Aoko no había dejado que acabara de hablar, ya que antes se había lanzado a él y le había besado sin que él pudiera ni quisiera evitarlo.

Esa no era la Aoko de siempre. La Aoko de siempre no haría eso, es más no le tendría ni un poco de cariño, después de todo él siempre le jugaba bromas muy pesadas. Estos pensamientos no dejaban de pasar por la mente del joven mago que ya no tenía fuerza de voluntad suficiente para rechazar los besos de la joven a la que amaba.

Puede que todo eso fuera un engaño, pero era un hermoso engaño que disfrutaría mientras durara, estaba decidido.

Pero al finalizar ese pensamiento, la ojiazul cayó en sus brazos inconsciente, a la vez que se escuchaba el claxon de un coche que debía de ser el de Jii.

Al parecer el dulce engaño no había durado mucho a su pesar, así que cargando a su bella durmiente se encaminó hacia el vehículo.

Unas horas más tarde la muchacha despertaba en una cama que no reconocía como suya, aunque si conocía. Estaba en la habitación donde muchas veces de pequeña se quedó a dormir por el trabajo de su padre; Era el cuarto de Kaito.

No recordaba bien lo que había pasado, lo único que sabía es que la cabeza le dolía horrores. Aún con ese gran dolor comenzó a intentar recordar lo ocurrido. Recordaba que estaban todos en el ``Blue Parrot´´ hasta que Kaito y Jii fueron a buscar más botellas, pero ello encontró una…

Al fin después de mucho pudo recordarlo absolutamente todo, incluyendo su declaración, la de Kaito y todos y cada uno de los besos entre ambos. Como deseaba que todo eso no fuera una mala pasada de su mente, cosa que seguramente sería. Fue en ese momento cuando escuchó como alguien llamaba suavemente a la puerta.

No había que ser adivino para saber quien era la persona al otro lado de la puerta, así que después de sonrojarse levemente le dio acceso, debía de saber si lo que recordaba era verdad.

— Puedes entrar — dijo alto para que él pudiera oírla.

La puerta se abrió, dando paso al joven de pelo castaño alborotado y ojos zafiro con una bandeja cargada en sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo estas Aoko? — preguntó el muchacho sentándose en la cama donde ella estaba.

— Con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y sin saber si lo que recuerdo es real o no — admitió sonrojada por sus atenciones bastante raras en él.

— Ya hablaremos de eso después — dictaminó girando su cabeza con color en sus mejillas — De momento tómate estas pastillas, te ayudaran con la resaca — habló ofreciéndoselas para después levantarse con intención de irse.

— Espera, Kaito. ¿Tú y yo…etto…nos…nos?— intentó preguntar sin éxito a causa de la vergüenza.

— Nos besamos — declaró finalmente sin mirarla directamente — Se que en ese momento no sabías lo que decías ni hacías, así que por favor olvidémonos de todo eso, olvida mis palabras de ese momento.

— ¿Cómo quieres que haga eso si lo que dijiste era lo que más anhelaba escuchar? — interrogó a la vez que el joven se daba la vuelta con sorpresa e ilusión reflejados en sus ojos — Realmente te quiero Kaito — sonrió cerrando los ojos.

Antes de que pudiera abrirlos sintió unos labios presionando los suyos y unos brazos abrazándola por la cintura.

Realmente después de aquello tendría que replantearse la idea que tenía de que el alcohol era malo. Aunque pareciera mentira, gracias a ese líquido que desde siempre había odiado había tenido el valor necesario para declararse a su amigo de la infancia, eso sí, a cambió ganó un dolor de cabeza que duró un par de horas.

Pero por mucho que esa bebida hubiera hecho por ella, estaba segura de que no volvería a beber nada sin asegurarse de que llevara la advertencia de ``Sin Alcohol´´.


	4. Beso Incómodo (Levadura)

_**Levadura**_

Un pastel de chocolate era una buena idea sin duda, más aún siendo Navidad. Eso pensaba la joven castaña de ojos zafiros mientras observaba los ingredientes colocados ordenadamente en la mesa.

— Aoko — llamó una vez desde detrás arrastrando la última sílaba.

Soltó una pequeña risita, a veces podía ser tan infantil.

— Kaito tranquilo — lo apaciguó dando una vuelta, viendo como el joven de cabello alborotado se sujetaba la tripa mostrándole el dolor que ese lugar despertaba — Aún tengo que preparar el pastel, así que tendrás que esperar.

— ¡No hay derecho! — exclamó dejándose caer en el respaldo.

Después de sonreír volvió a girarse para comprobar si estaban todos los ingredientes, dándose cuenta de que faltaba uno básico; levadura.

Con un suspiró abrió el armarito que tenía encima de la vitrocerámica y observó que el dichoso ingrediente estaba situado en la balda más alta. Algo fastidiada tomó una de las sillas cercanas a donde Kaito estaba y la situó justo en el lugar adecuado para que al subirse pudiera tomar el objeto.

Se quitó las zapatillas y se subió, pero lo que ella no había notado, era que esa silla estaba coja por ello al tomar la levadura he intentar bajar la silla se movió y ella perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás, donde estaba el tabique con el fregadero. Cerró los ojos esperando el fuerte impacto, pero no fue así.

Chocó contra algo, sí, pero no era frío y duro, sino todo lo contrario, blando y calido. Abrió los ojos y vio que Kaito se había interpuesto entre ella y el mueble. Se fijó que ya su rostro no mostraba rastro alguno de aquella hambre que decía tener, solo se veía la preocupación, y ahora el alivio. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna, simplemente se dedicaron a mirarse hasta que él intentó moverse para volver a su lugar, intentando no hacer lo que sus deseos le decían; besarla.

Pero ese día algo deseaba que él consiguiera aquel anhelo que desde hacía años tenía, haciendo que al moverse los labios de ambos impactaran dado que Aoko, con miedo se había aferrado a él, y descansó uno de sus pies en la silla, haciendo que al moverse se apoyara aún más en el chico, que en esos momentos no procesaba la información.

Fue un contacto casto, ya que nada más unirse se separaron muy sonrojados, sin mirarse a los ojos, volviendo cada uno a su lugar, desviando a veces la mirada para contemplar al otro.

Aoko en varias ocasiones se llevaba disimuladamente las manos a los labios, extrañada por aquello. No sabría decir si aquello se podría considerar un beso, pero para ella lo era. Su primer beso…Realmente aquellas eran unas circunstancias extraña para uno.

No había habido declaración por parte de ninguno, todo había sido obra de la dichosa levadura y de la silla que al parecer su padre finalmente no llevó ha arreglar.

Kaito, por su parte la miraba con disimulo viendo de vez en cuando la acción de ella.

¿También pensaba lo mismo que él? ¿Tendría ella las mismas ganas que él de repetir ese momento otra vez? Él sí, pero lo alargaría lo más posible, y lo repetiría todas las veces que pudiera.

Se levantó con esa idea y vio como ella probaba algo del chocolate que desde hacía rato estaba derritiéndose. Dibujó una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, y después de ver que ella soltaba la cuchara le dio la vuelta y la besó, al principio fue algo brusco, pero después bajó la intensidad, haciendo que ella lentamente correspondiera su beso.

Unos segundos después se separaron por falta de oxígeno. La castaña estaba completamente ruborizada y sin palabras, más al ver la sonrisa pícara del ojiazul, que sin pensárselo dos veces volvió ha besarla.

— ¿¡Qu-Qué demonios haces idiota!? — exclamó avergonzada la chica cuando al fin se separó de él.

— Pruebo el chocolate, ya te dije que tenía hambre — expresó lamiendo una de las comisuras de sus labios, manchada ligeramente de chocolate — Que por cierto…Creo que debes echarle más azúcar. Aunque al parecer la única que queda está en el estante.

— ¡Ba-Bakaito! — gritó ella cerrando los ojos abriéndolos después de golpe cogiendo la fregona que tenía cerca — ¡Ven aquí!

— Solo si me das un beso — articuló ya en la puerta de la cocina.

— ¡Un golpe es lo que te llevarás!

— ¡Entonces mejor no me acerco! — formuló corriendo fuera de allí, sabiendo que aquella noche, cuando volviera todo sería muy diferente, ya que tarde o temprano, Aoko aceptaría que deseaba aquello tanto como él.


	5. Beso Enojado (Celos)

_**Celos**_

Caminaba enfadada por las calles junto a ese mago provocador de su estado. Este se sujetaba la mejilla con la mano, ocultando así la marca roja de su rostro.

El joven de cabello alborotado miraba a su novia con ojos de ternero degollado, pero esta cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban volvía el rostro con mueca de enojo.

Varias veces el chico intentó crear una conversación, pero la chica lo ignoraba.

¿La razón? De solo recordarla el enfado volvía a ella con más fuerza. ¿¡Cómo diablos se le ocurría preguntarle el color de su ropa interior!? Pero eso no era todo, después de su evidente negativa, el muchacho después de suspirar levantó su falda, haciendo que su mano se impactara en su rostro, aunque él ya había conseguido su objetivo.

El día sería largo, eso era algo que ambos sabían, pero aún así el que menos ganas tenía de pasarlo separados era el ojiazul, ya que aquella castaña que fue su mejor amiga ahora le era indispensable. Era verdad que ya lo era en el pasado, pero desde que esa nueva relación surgió entre ambos le era imposible el simplemente no estar en sus ratos libres con la joven de ojos zafiros, el no besarla, abrazarla o simplemente hablar de cosas sin importancia.

Era demasiado sacrificio el verla y no poder acercársele por culpa de uno de los brutales enfados de la chica. Suspiró mientras se encaminaba a la azotea para comer su desayuno completamente solo.

Lo que no sabía era que una chica de la clase de al lado lo observaba fijamente, sabiendo ya de antemano que había tenido una pequeña discusión con Aoko, algo que podría utilizar a su favor, ya que aquella muchacha de ojos verdes hacía tiempo que sentía algo por Kaito Kuroba, dado el parecido que tenía según ella a su ídolo Kaito Kid.

Lo siguió lentamente, pero Aoko tampoco era desconocedora de las chicas que aún hoy día acechaban a su novio, especialmente de aquella rubia de la que Akako ya la había puesto al tanto. La pelirroja llegó a comprender que Kuroba no sería suyo cuando vio que ella misma no tenía sentimientos por el castaño, aunque aún así no pensaba permitir que nadie que no fuera Aoko lo tuviera. Si no había sido de ella por la ojiazul, tampoco sería de nadie más.

Aoko subió las escaleras apresuradamente llegando algunos minutos después que la otra chica. Se escondió tras la puerta y vio como Kaito rechazaba a la chica con un gesto de mano e intentaba levantarse.

— ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan idiota Kuroba!? — aulló la de pelo claro tomando el brazo del ojiazul.

— ¿Te importaría soltarme? No tengo ganas de discutir con alguien sobre algo que todos ya saben. Amo a Aoko — reveló haciendo que la muchacha escondida se sonrojara, ya que jamás había dicho que la ``amaba´´, cosa que siempre le dolió — Amo a mi cabezota, bajita, gritona e hiperactiva novia, así que deja ya de arrastrarte por favor — pidió intentando soltarse de su agarre.

A la castaña le salió una venita en su frente al escuchar los adjetivos con los que su _adorado_ novio la describía, así como también comenzaba a tener algunos celos, ya que la atención del otro estaba en la rubia.

Con un fuerte enfado abrió la grisácea puerta viendo la reacción extrañada de los dos, y con paso rápido se acercó hasta posicionarse justo en frente de su mago, para de pronto tomarlo del cuello depositando un apasionado beso en sus labios ante la mirada de ira de la otra joven y la sorprendida de Kaito.

— Kaito Kuroba es solo mío, ¿me oyes? — habló cuando al fin se separó del chico que aún la miraba con sorpresa.

La de ojos verdes la fulminó con la mirada, y después de dar un último vistazo a Kaito salió de allí con el ego por las nubes.

El ojiazul formó una sonrisa pícara y le robó un beso a la joven sin que esta lo previera.

— No tienes que estar celosa Ahoko — le dijo aún teniendo la cabeza de la joven cogida con su mano — Sabes que yo solo te quiero a ti, y tu lo has dicho. Soy solo tuyo, pero…Eso significa que tú también eres solo mía, ¿sabes que significa eso?

La joven, que aún sentía la cólera en su cuerpo se reprimió maestramente las ganas de estrellarle una fregona en la cabeza a ese payaso que tenía por novio.

— Por cierto…Ponte la próxima vez las blancas, sabes que me gustan más — comentó huyendo del lugar, haciendo que la joven al reaccionar lo siguiera enfadada, aún sabiendo que no lo querría igual si no fuera así.

Lo amaba tal y como era, aunque eso no quitaba que se fuera a llevar un golpe por lo último dicho.


	6. Beso de Disculpa (Noche de Paz)

_**Noche de Paz**_

Se tumbó en su cama y rápidamente se arropó con las sábanas. Esas noches eran terriblemente frías a su opinión. Sabía que era algo normal estando en Navidad, pero aún así no le gustaba ese frío que entraba por su cuerpo.

Intentaba cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en el mundo de los sueños, pero los recuerdos de esa tarde se lo impedían.

Suspiró tristemente al recordar la discusión que había tenido con el mago cuando sin ella preverlo el castaño le dio un beso bajo aquel muérdago que curiosamente se encontró encima de sus cabezas cuando paseaban por los amplios pasillos de la casa de Hakuba, donde se había celebrado una pequeña fiesta.

Después de aquello ella no se atrevía a mirar al ojiazul a la cara y se fue a hablar con el castaño y algunas personas más, algo que por alguna razón desató la furia del mago que después de gritarle algunas cosas y pegar un fuerte puñetazo al castaño se fue de allí.

Ella se disculpó por él para después seguirle, pero el joven ya no estaba y al parecer ni le abría la puerta de su casa ni le cogía el teléfono.

Realmente le sería difícil dormir aquella noche, por eso se había tomado una manzanilla para invocar al sueño, aunque sabía que no haría gran efecto, ya que por naturaleza le era imposible estar bien sin saber nada de su amigo.

Fueron tres horas las que tardó en caer bajo el efecto de aquella bebida ingerida, haciendo que se adentrase en el mundo de sus sueños.

Lo que ella no sabía es que una persona llevaba rato observándola desde su ventada, y que nada más dormirse abrió aquel cristal y entró en el cuarto. La vestimenta blanca en contraste con la luna hacía que aquella figura masculina pareciera aún más misteriosa de lo que ya era.

Con paso lento y sigiloso se situó junto a la chica que ahora entre sus sueños tenía un rostro pacífico, con aquellos cabellos rebeldes desparramados por la almohada.

La figura de blanco esbozó una dulce sonrisa y seguidamente procedió a quitarse su sombrero y monóculo, dejando a la vista el rostro de un chico de no más de dieciocho años de cabellera chocolate y ojos azules zafiros.

Con mucho cuidado se sentó en la cama y quitándose uno de sus guantes comenzó a acariciar con delicadeza el inocente rostro de su amiga, llegando a tocar suavemente aquellos labios rosados que esa misma tarde había logrado probar.

Miro hacia los lados asegurándose de que nadie vería eso y seguidamente se comenzó a acercar poco a poco a aquellos carnosos labios, aún sabiendo que lo que hacía no estaba bien.

Fue un beso de poca duración dado que no se podía permitir el lujo de despertarla dado que no quería empeorar la situación con ella. A pesar de que ella ya supiera su alter ego no creía que estuviera muy contenta de que él estuviera ahí. Suspiró y esta vez depositó un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

— Lo siento — susurró recordando la fría manera en que la trató esa tarde por sus dichosos celos.

Así como también el deseo de secuestrarla cuando fue a su casa, razón por la que no le abrió.

Volvió a colocarse el monóculo y el sombrero, y antes de partir se prometió que el día siguiente arreglaría todo con ella y le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos, para así no tener que robarle más besos, al menos sin que ella quisiera recibirlos o no lo supiera.

Y así, tal como llegó se fue, sin saber que la castaña ahora sonreía y abriendo sus ojos ruborizada supo que a partir de ese momento todo sería diferente entre ellos.


	7. Beso de te he extrañado (Algo más)

_**Algo más**_

Colgó el teléfono de un fuerte golpe y cogiendo la fregona que estaba a su lado salió por la puerta y se encaminó a paso rápido a la casa vecina, que desde hacía un año que estaba vacía, aunque sabía de mano de Hakuba que ya no lo estaba.

Llegó rápidamente y comenzó a golpear con fuerza la puerta esperando a que la persona que estaba dentro abriera rápidamente para darle un buen golpe con su confiable arma mortal.

¿¡Cómo diablos se atrevía a volver y no avisarla!? Se había tenido que enterar por Hakuba de algo que se supone que le debería haber dicho él. Ese mago era definitivamente un idiota que no valoraba su vida…o su cabeza.

Vio que la puerta se abrió y sin dudarlo atizó a la persona que estaba tras ella con todas sus fuerzas, escuchando un pequeño grito más común en una niña que en un chico de diecinueve años. No pudo evitar reír.

— ¿¡A qué ha venido eso!? Duele — manifestó el herido, que no era otro que el ilusionista provocador de su enfado.

— Eso es por volver y no decirme nada — aclaró la castaña pasando a la casa — Llevamos un año sin vernos y no me dices que vienes. Eres definitivamente idiota. La próxima vez que hagas una tontería así hazte un seguro médico.

El ojiazul después de frotarse el golpe se acercó a la chica y la abrazó por detrás, sorprendiéndola.

— Yo también te extrañe, tonta — habló haciendo que las mejillas de la joven de tiñeran de rojo, a la vez que con fuerzas renovadas se daba la vuelta para volver a golpearle.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que los labios del chico atraparon los suyos en un beso lleno de sentimiento. El primer beso que le daban a pesar de tener ya diecinueve años.

Lentamente el castaño se separó de ella sonriendo dulcemente.

— Te extrañe Aoko — confesó tomando las manos de la chica entre las suyas — Estar todo este tiempo lejos de ti me ha hecho darme cuenta de algo.

— ¿De qué? — interrogó aún paralizada por su anterior acto.

— Que quiero que seamos algo más que amigos — reveló dejando boquiabierta a la ojiazul — Sé desde hace tiempo que te amo, solo que no me atreví a decírtelo. Por eso te quería preparar una sorpresa para hacértelo entender, pero…Tu fregona me lo ha impedido — rió acariciando el rostro de la chica — Por eso Aoko…¿Quieres ser mi novia?

— Etto…Yo Kaito…— pronunciaba sin poder decirle lo que realmente sentía, por ello harta de su vergüenza tomó el cuello de la camisa del mago, lo acercó a ella y lo besó.

— ¿Eso es un sí? — cuestionó sonriente.

— Que sí tonto. Yo también te amo, y-y te extrañe — dijo sonrojada.

Ese sería el principio de todo, de aquella relación entre ambos como algo más que amigos, cosa que deberían de haber sido desde hace tiempo atrás.


	8. Beso Seductivo (El Señor Estrecho)

_**El Señor Estrecho**_

Un joven de castaña y alborotada cabellera se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su gran casa, con un libro entre manos, el comodín de su próxima actuación de magia.

Suspiró hastiado, llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien por culpas de quedarse hasta tarde con ese dichoso manual para hacer nuevos trucos de magia que, según él eran estúpidos, dado que sus trucos eran difíciles de hacer, pero poco sorpresivos.

De pronto escuchó un taconeo proveniente de la escalera, lo que le avisaba que su amada esposa estaba bajando a las dos de la madrugada para quien sabe qué, aunque por el ruido de tacones podría ser para salir por ahí, algo que si fuera verdad no le pensaba permitir, más yendo sola.

Centró su vista en el libro, oyendo cada paso que daba hacia él, hasta que finalmente pudo ver las piernas de su mujer con unos tacones negros. Subió la vista apresurado y ahí estaba, y no, al parecer no iba a irse de fiesta.

Su querida mujer vestía únicamente un conjunto negro de lencería que jamás había visto.

La contempló durante unos segundos, para después, con un gran esfuerzo volver a centrar la vista en su libro tratando de no tirarse encima de la castaña. Pero ella no estaba por la labor, por ello rápidamente le quitó el libro a su marido y lo tiró lejos de su alcance, impidiéndole cogerlo sentándose en su regazo, rodeándolo con sus piernas.

— Kaito — lo llamó alargando la última sílaba, para después apoderarse de los labios del mago — Vamos a la cama — pidió con ojos de ternero degollado.

— A-Aoko, necesito aprender a hacer esto para el próximo espectáculo — expresó con un gran esfuerzo intentando que ella se fuera pronto, porque sino sus esfuerzos serían inútiles.

— Necesitas descansar Bakaito — manifestó la chica dando cortos besos en su cuello, como siguiera así tendría que tomar una ducha fría — Aunque bueno, precisamente no descansaríamos de momento — sonrió con picardía haciendo que el chico tragara saliva.

— Aoko sabes que no te conviene hacer eso.

— ¿El qué? — cuestionó con inocencia poniendo su mejor cara de niña que no ha roto un plato en su vida.

— Seducirme de ese modo — respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo ante una pequeña risita de ella.

— Sabes que quieres — susurró rozando sus labios con su oreja sintiendo el escalofrío de él, sintiéndose satisfecha.

— N-No, no quiero — negó él cerrando los ojos.

— Prometiste que no dirías más mentiras Kaito — musitó sonriente.

— No miento — aseguró de una forma poco creíble.

Ella en respuesta se levantó de donde estaba con cara satisfecha con lo que había conseguido, recogiendo el libro de magia del suelo, dirigiéndose con él a su dormitorio ante la mirada de Kaito.

En un punto de la escalera se detuvo y mirando a su marido sonrió.

— Sube de una vez al cuarto señor estrecho — recitó entrando finalmente en el dormitorio que compartía con el mago.

El ojiazul seguía paralizado en su lugar.

Finalmente soltó un suspiró y con una mirada oscurecida por el deseo subió rápidamente al lugar donde estaba su esposa. Él se lo había advertido, que no era bueno seducirlo de aquel modo, ella tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Aunque realmente le gustaría que hiciera eso más días.

El libro podría esperar. 


	9. Beso de fin de la guerra (Malentendido)

_Malentendido_

Varios ruidos ensordecedores se oían por toda la pequeña clase, que en aquellos momentos se había convertido en un campo de guerra.

¿Qué ocurría?

Era simple.

Todo se remontaba a unas horas antes…

— _Aoko, es imposible que encontremos que hacer para el festival en dos horas — manifestaba nerviosa la joven de cabello claro y ojos miel._

— _No me pongas más nerviosa Keiko — pedía la ojiazul dando la cara a la chica, mirando a todos sus compañeros — Tuvimos varias ideas, pero todas de algún modo han sido rechazadas por el director._

— _Las ideas eran muy cutres Nakamori, admítelo — dijo de pronto una pelirroja que era rodeada por varios de sus fans._

— _Akako tiene razón — hablaron a coro los hombres a su alrededor._

 _Aoko se llevó las manos a la cabeza. No tenían tiempo, y al parecer, Akako hoy venía con ganas de llevarle la contraria por alguna razón que aún no llegaba a comprender._

— _¿Qué sugieres tú Akako? — preguntó sonriendo amablemente. Por mucho que esa chica intentara hundirla, ella no podía sino sentir aprecio por ella._

— _Un juego de pistolas láser — respondió dejando boquiabiertos a sus compañeros, a los que la idea pareció gustarles mucho._

— _Pe-Pero…No tenemos el material, y es difícil conseguirlo en tan poco tiempo — rebatió Aoko, a pesar de saber lo buena idea que era._

— _Yo puedo conseguirlas si queréis — anunció una voz en el fondo que ambas jóvenes conocían muy bien._

 _Sentado en su pupitre estaba un chico castaño con cabello revuelto y ojos azules, que desinteresadamente miraba por la ventana._

— _¡Eso sería estupendo Kuroba! — gritó la de ojos rojos tirándose al cuello del mago, dejándolo caer en el momento._

 _Aoko apartó la vista de esa imagen. Le dolía ver a esos dos tan cerca, porque ella…Ella también amaba a Kaito. Al igual que Akako ella tenía sentimientos que iban más allá de una amistad con el ojiazul. Pero…tampoco es que fuera a ser correspondida._

— _Esta bien Kaito. Consíguelas por favor, te lo encargo — recitó la joven para después salir del aulario sin dirigir la vista a la ``pareja´´._

 _Después de aquello, Kaito se separó de la bruja en cuanto pudo y mandó a alguien a por el material necesario, mientras Aoko, junto con Keiko obtenían al fin el permiso del director, en todo momento pudiendo Keiko ver como su amiga llevaba una mueca de tristeza en el rostro._

 _Finalmente, cuando todo estuvo listo se decidió que la clase entera haría primero una práctica para asegurar que todo fuera a ir bien, aunque lo que de verdad quería era divertirse ellos también un poco._

— _Muy bien, creo que como persona que dio la idea tengo el derecho de elegir equipo — comentó Akako, afirmando todos con la cabeza — Muy bien, yo iré en el equipo que liderará Kuroba — manifestó tomándolo con fuerza del brazo, para después dirigir su mirada triunfante a Aoko — Y tú Nakamori, liderarás el otro._

 _Ese fue el dictamen de la pelirroja. Y así fue como comenzó aquel juego._

Aoko se había movido por todo el campo enemigo. Era competitiva, y aunque sabía que allí podría encontrarse con lo que no quería ver, fue. Necesitaba demostrar a todos la madera de la que estaba hecha. No pensaba permitir que Kaito ganara aquello.

Bajó la cabeza y se acurrucó en un rincón. Una de las tácticas del juego era camuflarse. _  
_

— Son blancas — oyó decir a una voz a la vez que sentía su aliento en su oreja. La perteneciente a la persona dueña de su corazón, que poco a poco ya empezaba a desquebrajarse. A la vez que él la acorralaba — ¿Qué te ocurre? Normalmente ya me habrías estampado una fregona en la cabeza, o en este caso, una pistola.

— Simplemente que estoy en un juego Kaito — contestó desviando la cabeza.

— Aoko, te conozco desde hace años. Ni de broma esa respuesta colará conmigo.

— Déjame en paz sino quieres que te elimine — susurró dirigiendo su vista llorosa al mago al ver que no se iba — Vete. Seguro Akako te estará buscando para que os divirtáis.

— ¿Acaso crees que me importa estar con Akako o no? — cuestionó encerrando a la joven entre la pared y él aún más.

— Claro que te importa. Después de todo la has apoyado a ella más en un día que a mí en dos semanas, además…— parloteó rápidamente, hasta que los labios del castaño interrumpieron su perorata.

— La que me importa eres tú— admitió acariciando la mejilla de la chica, para después depositar un beso rápido en sus labios ante sus sorpresa — No he apoyado a Akako. Es mas, lo hice para salvarte el cuello…Y ahora que todo está aclarado,¿no crees que es hora de acabar esta guerra? Como capitanes debemos velar por nuestros hombres…y mujeres — musitó riendo viendo la reacción de ella.

— E-Etto…S-Sí — afirmó la chica sin aún creer lo que acababa de ocurrir…

— Así me gusta — murmuró comenzando a acercar sus labios hasta los de la castaña, uniéndolos ante la sorpresa de ella, que a pesar de todo aceptó aquel dulce y lento beso que tanto había soñado, el verdadero. El que según Kaito marcaba el fin de aquella _guerra_.

Desde una esquina, una joven pelirroja observaba la escena con dolor en sus ojos, para después sonreír, aceptando su derrota.

— _Finalmente me has ganado, Aoko Nakamori. Kaito Kuroba es tuyo — pensó viendo como al fin aquel juego acababa, a la vez que una nueva pareja surgía._


	10. Beso de Despedida (¿Te volveré a ver?)

_**¿Te volveré a ver?**_

Alternaba su vista entre su reloj y la entrada al aeropuerto. ¿Acaso ella no vendría a despedirse?

Bajó la cabeza, no podía reprocharle por ello. Después de todo para ella ya no debía ser una persona importante en su vida, después de todo estaba enamorada de aquel rubio ¿no?

Era verdad que no llegó a escuchar su contestación, pero su rubor no mentía, ella le quería. Tardó demasiado, fue su culpa por no intentar ganarse su amor, sino, a lo mejor…Miró con pesar aquello que sostenía en su mano. Aquella pulsera que la joven le hizo cuando aún eran pequeños. Normalmente no la llevaba para que ella no sospechara, pero la guardaba como el mejor de los tesoros.

La última llamada sonó por los altavoces. Miró por última vez hacia la puerta y tomó su bolsa. Sonrió. Fue una ilusión ilusa guardar la esperanza.

— Kaito — pronunció una voz desde su espalda. Aquella voz.

Dio una vuelta apresurada y la vio allí, tan frágil y desamparada que le daban ganas de abrazarla y no soltarla, secuestrarla y llevarla con él en su gira. Pero no debía ser egoísta.

— Hola Aoko — la saludó casualmente.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste que acertaste la oferta? — cuestionó mirándole con ojos llorosos — Somos amigos desde siempre, creo que al menos me merecía eso.

— No quería que quitarás atención a ese rubio…¿Cómo se llamaba? — interrogó intentando cambiar de tema a uno que de verdad le dolía.

— Keitaro — respondió simplemente — Por si no lo sabes le rechacé. Desde entonces no quiere ni verme.

— ¿Po-Por qué hiciste tal cosa? Creí que te gustaba — musitó haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.

— Jamás he sentido nada por él. A mi me gusta otra persona desde hace tiempo — contestó creyendo que toda su sangre se estaba yendo a su cabeza.

— ¿No te has declarado? Creo que es eso lo que deberías hacer — habló desviando la vista.

— ¿Y si me odia por ello y no me vuelve a hablar?

— Si hace eso es que es imbécil — respondió dejando boquiabierta a la chica que con una sonrisa se acercó hasta él y le abrazó con fuerza — ¿Aoko?

— Eres un idiota Kaito — murmuró aferrándose a él.

— ¿¡Pero que hice ahora!? — interrogó extrañado devolviéndole el abrazo acariciando su cabello.

— Recordarme por qué estoy tan perdidamente enamorada de ti mago idiota — confesó cruzando su miradas, la de ella temerosa y la de él sorprendida.

— ¿C-Cómo? — cuestionó sin creérselo — Aoko más te vale que esto no sea una broma.

— N-No lo es — negó siendo tomada suavemente por el mentón mientras el ilusionista se acercaba a sus labios.

— Te amo idiota — reveló juntando finalmente sus labios en lo que él sabía que sería una despedida. No eterna pero que los mantendría lejos por un tiempo.

La amaba, eso ya no era un secreto. Pero sabía que no se la merecía, por ello lucharía para poder tenerla siempre a su lado. Volvería a por ella y se la llevaría para siempre con él, pero de momento esa era un despedida. La despedida más triste para ellos, pero que sabiendo que se volverían a ver no temían a nada.

Porque se amaban, aquella historia de amor no terminaría allí.


	11. Beso a lo spiderman (lo siento)

_Lo siento_

Un nuevo día había comenzado para la ciudad de Tokio. Las calles que hasta hace unos segundos permanecían desiertas ahora rebosaban de vida por donde se mirase, sobretodo en cierto teatro, donde aquella noche se llevaría a cabo uno de los acontecimientos más esperados, tanto por los civiles como por las caras importantes del evento.

Esa noche, por primera vez en mucho tiempo un apellido volvería a verse en esa ciudad, solo que ahora el nombre sería diferente…

— Señorito Kaito, es la hora — avisó un hombre mayor — de entre sesenta y setenta años — con barba y unas gafas mirando a un joven de nos más de diecinueve años que observaba por los grandes ventanales del hotel donde se hospedaba para el evento.

— Entendido Jii, gracias — sonrió débilmente aquel hombre observando al anciano con cariño.

— Señorito…— susurró el mayor viendo como salía de la habitación con aquel gesto de tristeza que había conservado su rostro durante los últimos días.

Kaito Kuroba se sentía solo. Antes de cumplir los dieciocho años saltó a la fama como un mago reconocido, lo que le obligó ha irse de Japón durante casi un año, estando durante todo ese tiempo sin ver a nadie de su círculo íntimo exceptuando a su asistente y amigo Jii. Al llegar de nuevo a Tokio tuvo la esperanza de que alguien fuera a verlo, pero era tonto engañarse. No había recibido llamadas, cartas ni nada. ¿Quién le aseguraba que alguien se tomara las molestias de ir a visitarlo?

— Espere señorito — pedía su asistente, saliendo disparado detrás de Kaito, consiguiendo que rápidamente se detuviera con una mirada extraña — Se olvidaba esto…

Una entrada a su espectáculo desde bastidores.

— ¿Qué significa esto Jii? ¿Acaso no se ha vendido? — interrogó extrañado.

— Es para que se la de a la señorita Aoko — sonrió amablemente el anciano — Ella ha estado muy preocupada por usted, y creo que tiene muchas ganas de verle, como usted a ella.

 _Aoko._

Hacia tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre, y había preferido no pensar en ella durante su gira por Europa.

— No digas estupideces Jii — manifestó cerrando los ojos — Además es hora de mi ensayo.

— Su ensayo no es hasta dentro de seis horas — comentó sonriendo con autosuficiencia — Haga el favor de ir a verla, ¿qué le cuesta?

En menos de cinco minutos se preparaba para el reencuentro con su antigua amiga.

El calor no daba tregua en esos días, era algo que Aoko ya tenía muy claro, y por ello prefería no salir de casa a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Habían pasado pocos días desde el comienzo de las vacaciones y en cierto modo eso la entristecía, ya que no tenía manera de distraerse. Sus amigas habían decidido ir a la playa, pero ella era necesitada allí, ya que su padre no había estado bien durante los últimos días, y prefirió quedarse para cuidarlo por si resultaba ser algo más grave que un simple virus.

Suspiró agotada. Aquellos días de calor eran totalmente insoportables incluso estando en casa con el aire acondicionado puesto a la vez que se abanicaba con una libreta mientras intentaba — sin éxito — leer un libro. Cansada de la lectura encendió la televisión encontrándose con la noticia del momento; `` _La esperada llegada del gran mago Kaito Kuroba´´._ Nada más ver el titular apagó de nuevo el aparato, intentando volver a concentrarse en la lectura y olvidarse de aquel estúpido mago que parecía haberse olvidado de todas las personas que le ayudaron y apoyaron para llegar a ser lo que era ahora. Era incapaz de recordar al ladrón de guante blanco con el odio con el que le gustaría hacerlo por dejarla allí sin siquiera haber tenido la decencia de despedirse, decirle al menos que se iba y no tenerla de nervios durante tantas noches en las que pensó que le podría haber pasado algo…Hasta que se dio cuenta de que solo se había marchado, y ella como una tonta lo extrañó durante cada día, cada minuto…Lo amaba, y por ello no podía evitar pensar en él, en sus bromas pesadas, su sonrisa pícara, la forma tan especial que tenían de meterse con el otro, sus ojos de ese azul que la invitaba a no dejar de contemplarlo y perderse en la profundidad de su mirada… Movió la cabeza para espantar esas ideas que en los peores momentos venían a su mente. Tenía muchas ganas de ir a su espectáculo y exigirle respuestas, pero las entradas se agotaron antes de que pudiera conseguirlas, ni siquiera pasar dos noches en una cola le dio ventaja suficiente para comprarlas, y él obviamente no iría a verla, de eso estaba segura.

Unos golpes en su ventana hicieron que saliera del hilo de sus pensamientos, tomando rápidamente un objeto duro — que resultó ser una fregona — para dirigirse a la ventana que no dejaba ver al ejecutor dado que esta tenía las cortinas delante. Al quitarlas sus ojos se abrieron, y una rabia empezó a crecer en ella al ver la sonrisa falsa que su antiguo amigo le dirigía. Sin duda abrió de golpe la ventana y lanzó un ataque con su fregona que su amigo esquivó torpemente saltando al alfeizar de la ventana, ella volvió a la carga haciendo que él fuera a parar al tejado, donde ella no podía llegar.

— ¿¡Se puede saber que demonios te pasa Ahoko!? — exclamó el joven desde lo alto.

— ¡Me pasa que llevo casi un año sin saber de ti algo que no sea lo que los periódicos publican! ¡TE FUISTE SIN DESPEDIRTE Y AHORA APARECES COMO SI NADA! — gritó fuera de control dejando caer la fregona en su ataque de rabia.

— Siento eso, pero no tuve el valor para…

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo eres un cobarde incapaz de reunir valor para algo que no sea en beneficio de ti mismo! ¡Eres un maldito bastardo! — habló mirándole con fuego en los ojos. No podía evitarlo, debía hacerle ver todo el daño que había provocado en ella con su partida.

— No pensé que te importara tanto…— murmuró sentándose en el suelo bajando la cabeza.

— ¡Cómo no me ibas a importar Bakaito! — manifestó dándose la vuelta, mirando el paisaje — _Como no iba ha hacerlo si te amo_ — pensó mientras una lágrima traicionera escapaba de sus ojos, eliminándola en cuanto se dio cuenta de su existencia.

— Lo siento — se disculpó agarrándose con los pies al filo de la azotea, estando ahora en una posición en la que su cabeza quedaba abajo — No quería que fuera más duro, no hubiera tenido fuerzas para despedirme de todos.

 _Todos._

Claro, ella era una más.

— Pensé que yo era más que un ``todos´´ — suspiró mirándole, para después bajar la cabeza — Veo que me equivoqué.

— ¡Ahora es cuando te equivocas! — dijo alzando su voz, consiguiendo de nuevo su atención — Eres muy importante para mí, siempre lo has sido, sino no estaría ahora aquí.

— ¿Y por qué estás si se puede saber? — preguntó acercándose a él, quedando a escasos centímetros.

— Quería invitarte a esto — confesó sacando de su bolsillo la entrada especial que Jii le dio — Jii la guardó sabiendo que la única persona que debía de estar entre bastidores conmigo eres tú — sonrió dulcemente después de tanto tiempo observando como el tinte rojizo afloraba en las mejillas de su compañera que bajó la cabeza cohibida — ¿Qué me dices?

— Creo que podría ir, no tengo nada más que hacer hoy, así que servirá para matar el tiempo — fingió intentando agarrar la entrada, pero en un reflejo Kaito apartó la mano, dejando dudosa a Aoko — ¿Por qué no me la das?

— No esperarás que te de algo tan valioso gratis, ¿no? — cuestionó esbozando una sonrisa pícara, esas que Aoko tanto extraño.

— ¿Qué quieres si se puede saber? — interrogó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Eso lo eliges tú — anunció, tenía curiosidad por saber que le daría Aoko por ellas — Podría ser incluso un golpe con tu amada fregona.

— Tengo en mente otro tipo de pago — aseguró tomando el rostro del joven entre sus manos, depositando sus labios contra los del mago, que sorprendido abrió los ojos para después corresponder el beso, cuidando el no caer y estropear el momento.

Sujetó el rostro de Aoko por las mejillas acercándola más a sus labios, ya que la posición no era muy cómoda, pero aún así, a él le pareció perfecta.

Al cabo de pocos segundos Aoko se separó con lentitud con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— ¿Crees que ese es suficiente pago? — preguntó inocentemente.

— Creo que si hicieras ese pago cada segundo sería suficiente — respondió tomándola por detrás de la nuca, volviendo a unir sus labios — Necesitaré esto muy a menudo — informó al separarse de nuevo.

— Espero que lo reclames cada poco tiempo — deseó la castaña sonriendo feliz.

Por la noche, al salir todos del espectáculo se comentó que jamás imaginaron que sería así, ya que los trucos del mago esta vez parecían que tenían un solo destinatario al que quería hacer feliz, haciendo de paso que un teatro entero sonriera al ver la majestuosidad de la magia empleada ese día.

Al día siguiente los periódicos publicaban un artículo sobre el suceso:

 _``El mago Kaito Kuroba sonríe por primera vez en una de sus funciones´´_

Días más tarde también se conocería el romance que ahora vivía el mago con la hija de un policía que un pasado se encargó de intentar atrapar a un mago.


	12. Beso en la nariz (¡No me toques!)

_**¡No me toques!**_

Su cuerpo poco a poco se debilitaba más y más mientras su corazón se rompía al ver como las personas que la rodeaban lentamente se alejaban de ella por aquella maldita enfermedad que ahora la mantenía tumbada en aquella maldita cama.

Todos los días eran lo mismo, levantarse para volver a tumbarse. Comer para después sentir nauseas, y ver para solo llorar.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo a pesar de que lo intentaba evitar. Cada maldito día su vista se clavaba en aquella foto, en la cual ella misma en sus días de instituto posaba burlonamente junto a aquel que fue su mejor amigo y su único amor.

Sonreía nostálgica al recordar el roce de su piel cuando aquel día entre sus gritos él le acarició la mejilla diciéndole que se tenía que marchar de Japón.

Se despidieron como dos simples amigos con la promesa de que se volverían a ver frente a aquella torre del reloj donde sus miradas se cruzaron por primera vez y donde ella sintió por primera vez lo que era el amor.

Promesas que fueron rotas. Habían pasado dos años desde aquello. Su mente le decía que él no volvería, que habría encontrado a una mujer con la que compartir su vida, pero su corazón por el contrario le juraba que él volvería como lo prometió.

En cierto modo quería que no volviera, ya que sabía que ella ya no podría ofrecerle todo lo que merecía. No podría acompañarlo en sus éxitos completamente, dado que ella estaba confinada a esa habitación. No quería que él fuera víctima de su desgracia, pero…No podía evitar ese deseo de verlo, de abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle todo lo que aquel día no pudo. Deseaba que él volviera y jamás se separara de ella, pero no todos los deseos se hacen realidad, ¿verdad?

Un chico caminaba con un rumbo fijo con una maleta azul marino en mano. Observaba todos los cambios de aquella hermosa ciudad ante los años, pero eso era lo que menos le importaba, lo que realmente quería ver era a aquella mujer que desde que tuvo uso de razón había sido su única prioridad. No podía esperar para ver a su amada Aoko.

Seguramente conociéndola lo recibiría a fregonazos por haber tardado tanto tiempo en volver, pero la situación fuera de aquel país había sido bastante mala y lo había obligado a no estar con ella. Pero ahora al fin estaba en Tokio y nada ni nadie haría que se alejase de nuevo de la chica con la que tenía planeado pasar el resto de su vida.

Lo único que se le hacía extraño era saber que Aoko ya no vivía con su padre según la información dada por su propia madre. Le advirtió que más le valía no hacerle daño y que ella ya no era la misma chica que él conoció.

Finalmente perdido en sus pensamientos llegó a la dirección que aquel papel que llevaba en sus manos indicaba. Vio el lugar observando que era un simple piso, donde al parecer solo vivían ancianos.

— Disculpe señora — dijo deteniendo a una mujer mayor de blanca cabellera y rostro amable — ¿Conoce a Aoko Nakamori?

— Claro que sí. Es mi vecina. A pesar de su enfermedad es la que más alegría da al edificio — habló dejando sorprendido al castaño. ¿Enfermedad? — ¿Es acaso usted Kaito?

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — interrogó extrañado de que aquella mujer conociera su nombre.

— Aoko me ha contado alguna que otra vez las aventuras que tenían cuando aún eran unos niños, además de que he visto alguno de sus álbumes — respondió sonriendo — Sin duda se alegrará mucho de verlo, por favor acompáñeme, tengo una copia de su llave.

Kaito sin duda alguna siguió a aquella mujer con la cabeza dándole vueltas sobre lo que había dicho. ¿Aoko estaba enferma? ¿Acaso a eso se refería su madre cuando le dijo que no era la misma?

Estaba preocupado. Quería verla de una maldita vez y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Que a pesar de todo seguía sonriendo como le enseño a hacer en un pasado.

Mientras sus pensamientos daban vueltas finalmente llegaron al tercer piso, donde al parecer estaba Aoko.

Abrieron la puerta del ``A´´. A de Aoko. Menuda coincidencia…Sonrió al ver como su sentido de la ironía seguía intacto.

— Aoko — la llamó aquella mujer de ojos miel buscándola.

— Estoy en la ducha — respondió aquella voz que tanto había extrañado.

— Espera en el sofá, voy a verla — dijo aquella mujer mientras se dirigía al baño de aquel lugar.

Como le había indicado se sentó en el pequeño y azul sofá del lugar. Respiró hondamente preparándose para verla. Creyó que cuando llegara el momento podría hacerlo sin nervio alguno, pero no. No podía evitar estar nervioso ante que encontraría al verla. No había tenido el valor de preguntar que le sucedía, y seguía sin tenerlo. Tenía miedo a la respuesta. Miedo de que tuviera riesgo de muerte.

Una puerta se abrió y la vio salir. Se extrañó al ver que a pesar de ser verano ella vestía ropa larga que cubriera toda la piel posible, así como también notó un pequeño sarpullido en su mejilla.

Sus miradas se cruzaron de nuevo. La de él esperaba paciente alguna reacción de ella.

— Kai…— intentó decir ante el asombro que le provocó que él estuviera ahí.

— Yo os dejo para que estéis solos — habló la de blanca cabellera yéndose no sin antes guiñar un ojo a joven, que con un asentimiento agradeció el gesto.

— Aoko…Yo he vuelto, al fin — articuló acercándose a ella, pero cuando estuvo a punto de rozarla ella se apartó.

— ¡N-No me toques! ¡No me mires! — exclamó cubriéndose el rostro.

— Aoko tranquila — susurró Kaito acercándose lentamente a ella hasta que finalmente pudo abrazarla suavemente a pesar de que la muchacha se resistía — Tranquila Aoko, tranquila.

Después de unos minutos finalmente la castaña se dejó abrazar y correspondió a su abrazo. La ojiazul subió la cabeza y el joven acarició su mejilla y lentamente se acercó y depositó un beso en su nariz.

— Aoko…— musitó después de darle ese beso, descendiendo un poco más hasta rozar sus labios — Te he extrañado tanto.

— Kaito…— susurró sintiendo como el chico la besaba. Era como un sueño. Kaito volvía y la besaba.

— Te amo Aoko — declaró cuando se separó de sus labios — Llevo todo este tiempo deseando verte.

— Kaito…No, esto no…— no pudo seguir cuando se vio silenciada por los labios del muchacho que no dejaba de acariciar suavemente su mejilla — Yo…no…

— Silencio — pronunció abriendo sus ojos — Sé lo que te ocurre y no te librarás de mí.

— Pero…

— No hay peros que valgan Aoko — recitó volviendo a sus labios — Te amo y pienso estar contigo en esto.

— Kaito yo…También te amo — confesó sonriendo ruborizada sintiendo como el chico la abrazaba con fuerza, un abrazo para no dejarla marchar,

Estaría con ella, finalmente podría estar con él siempre. Él la amaba y eso era suficiente para ella, para luchar contra aquello. Era incurable sí, pero no mortal y podía llevar una vida normal con ello, todo siempre y cuando Kaito estuviera con ella.


	13. Beso en el oído (Recompensas)

_**Recompensas**_

Era una tarde de verano muy calurosa en Tokio, por ello las calles estaban casi desiertas, excepto por dos jóvenes de secundaría que paseaban por ellas.

Uno de ellos era una chica de cabello castaño algo desordenado que vestía un vestido azul celeste hasta las rodillas. Ella iba caminando parándose en cada escaparate para mirar las prendas u objetos que había.

El otro era un chico de cabellera color chocolate bastante desordenada. Él vestía unos pantalones cortos y una camisa de manga corta, aunque esto casi ni se distinguía por todas las bolsas que cargaba.

Ellos eran Kaito Kuroba y Aoko Nakamori, una reciente pareja que a pesar del clima que invitaba a quedarse en casa con el aire acondicionado puesto habían salido de compras a petición de la chica.

Kaito había intentado negarse, pero no podía contra los ojitos que ella le ponía cuando quería algo, y además recientemente habían discutido por una de sus tantas tonterías, y por ello ella estaba menos cariñosa, hasta el punto de que le hacía la cobra cuando intentaba besarla, así que para intentar que se le quitara el enfado había aceptado acompañarla.

Realmente no era tan terrible cuando entraban a alguna tienda y ella se probaba la ropa y le pedía opinión, lo malo era cuando tenían que salir de negocio y se enfrentaban de nuevo al calor.

— Aoko hemos visto más de veinte tienda, ¿no podríamos parar ya? — pidió el joven ojiazul a su novia.

— Todavía quedan muchas tiendas que ver — se quejó ella haciendo una mueca de desacuerdo — Pero si quieres podemos hacer un descanso e ir a tomar un helado — ofreció ella.

Kaito no lo pensó dos veces y acepto la propuesta del helado.

Caminaron hasta un centro comercial donde entre bromas disfrutaron del fresco alimento, pero claro, eso no podía durar eternamente y con rapidez acabaron de comer.

— Aoko, ¿enserio que aún no podemos irnos? — cuestionó observando a la chica.

— Sí, aún no hemos acabado — contestó con simpleza levantándose de la silla.

En una décima de segundo a Kaito se le ocurrió un plan para enfadarla y conseguir irse a casa. Ya allí arreglaría su enfado, pero en esos momentos la prioridad era no morir por el calor.

Con rapidez y sin que Aoko lo previera se acercó a su oído y allí depositó un beso. Cuando Aoko se lo hacía a él le molestaba bastante, sin embargo al separarse Aoko solo rió.

— Idiota, para que se sienta mal debes saber hacerlo bien — comentó con una sonrisa ladina devolviéndole el gesto a su novio haciendo que él corriera por la salud de su oído.

Aoko rió viendo como huía. Aquel truco que le enseñó Keiko servía de maravilla. Se aseguraría de darle las gracias cuando la viera, y también de dar alguna recompensa a Kaito cuando se le pasara el terror. Después de todo a eso había ido ese día, a buscar alguna especie de recompensa.


	14. Beso en el cuello (Eres mía)

_**Eres mía**_

Kaito estaba fastidiado. Él no quería estar en esa tienducha viendo como su novia salía y entraba probándose diferentes tipos de trajes para la fiesta de graduación a la que obviamente él la acompañaría. El problema y causa de su molestia no era la fiesta, el tema era que ella parecía empecinada en llevar algo que no fuera con su gusto. ¿Por qué? Pues porque él había vuelto a hacer de las suyas cuando uno de sus compañeros se acercó para invitarla al baile al que ya todo el instituto sabía que iría con él. ¿Para qué preguntar entonces? Para que la castaña se viera incapaz de humillarlo de esa manera delante de toda su clase. Pero él estaba allí e hizo que el joven entendiera _por métodos amistosos_ que ella era su pareja.

Aoko se enfadó por no confiar en ella para ese tipo de situaciones, y claro, ahora pagaba las consecuencias.

— ¿Y este Kaito? — preguntó la castaña saliendo del probador con un vestido celeste que para su gusto dejaba ver más de lo debido.

— No me gusta, enseña demasiado — contestó enfurruñado el castaño.

— Para ti todos enseñan demasiado — suspiró Aoko — Pero seguro que si fueran para estar en casa contigo te encantarían.

— Te equivocas. Para estar en casa preferiría que no llevarás nada — comentó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, levantándose del lugar.

— Eres un tonto — añadió cuando Kaito depositó un beso en su cuello — Como me hayas dejado marca morirás a base de peces.

— Tranquila, no soy tan imprudente — habló seguro — La marca te la deje anoche, y está en el lado izquierdo.

Aoko sin creerlo entró rápidamente al probador mirando en el espejo y vio que tenía esa marca, era diminuta pero si alguien se acercaba se veía de maravilla.

— No permito que nadie vea lo que es mío — dijo el ojiazul acercándose a ella por detrás.

— Eres un celoso Kaito — aseguró mirándolo con molestia.

— Sabes que esto es por el idiota ese — inquirió recordando la obsesión de ese chico por su novia — Eres mía.

— Entonces eso significa que tú eres mío — articuló la castaña sonriendo.

— Sí, somos el uno del otro.


	15. Beso en la espalda (Patito)

_**Patito**_

Era un día cualquiera, en un barrio cualquiera, pero con una pareja algo _especial._

En aquella jornada habían terminado su mudanza. Al fin, después de muchos años de noviazgo habían alquilado su primer piso, un pequeño nidito de amor — más bien enano — que para ellos era suficiente.

Las sonrisas no se iban de sus rostros mientras desempacaban caja por caja, riendo por cada objeto lleno de recuerdos que sacaban de ellas.

— Ey Kaito, ¿recuerdas esto? — entonó la chica tomando con delicadeza un antiguo patito de plástico con el que jugaba cuando era pequeña en su bañera.

— ¿No es el _Señor Golosón? —_ cuestionó divertido ante el recuerdo de aquellas tardes en las que él molestaba a Aoko arrebatándole su querido juguete debido a los celos de que fuera su compañero de baño.

— Sí — rió — Aún sigo sin recordar la razón de su nombre.

— ¿No sería porque a alguien le encantaban los dulces y echaba a otro la culpa cuando desaparecían? — preguntó mirándola con la ceja alzada — Porque al menos desde que nos conocemos me culpabas a mí. A lo mejor antes lo culpabas a él.

— Puede ser — actuó meditar conteniendo a duras penas las risa que pugnaba por salir de su boca.

— ¿Sabes? Se me ha ocurrido una idea — habló el castaño tomando el juguete en sus manos.

— La última vez que dijiste eso casi quemamos mi casa con las dichosas velitas que insististe en colocar — le recordó dirigiendo su vista hacia una de las velas que no utilizaron y que hacía un rato sacaron de la caja.

— Esta vez no incluirá fuego, aunque sí agua — sonrió con perversión logrando que un cosquilleo recorriera de arriba abajo a la mujer frente a él — Voy a llenar la bañera.

— ¿La bañera? — repitió sin entender que idea descabellada pasaba por la cabeza del mago.

— Que yo sepa sin bañera no nos podemos bañar con Golosón — comentó enseñando al patito.

— ¿Cómo que _nos?_ ¿Quién ha dicho que quiera bañarme contigo? — interrogó con una sonrisa ladina.

— Me lo dice el que siempre que puedes te metas en _mi_ ducha cuando _yo_ estoy en ella — sonrió con confianza.

— Tú ganas…esta vez — admitió sonrojándose al ver esa sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de él.

El joven se dirigió al baño y comenzó a llenar el recipiente de agua templada. Al ser verano no era buena idea elegir el agua caliente como opción, menos si esa tarde habían estado varias horas bajo el sol abrasador.

Cuando hubo acabado de llenarla se desvistió con rapidez y se metió en la tina junto al juguete, llamando segundos después a su novia.

— Veo que no pierdes el tiempo — sonrió divertida abrazando su cuello sin meterse en el agua.

— Tú deberías hacer lo mismo y meterte antes de que lo haga yo.

— No sé. Sería divertido dejarte aquí bañándote a solas con el patito — murmuró en su oído.

— Sería mucho más divertido contigo dentro, y lo sabes. Así sería diversión para ambos.

Con un suspiro de resignación la chica se dirigió a su habitación para desvestirse. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a estar desnuda junto a él, seguía prefiriendo que el no la viera quitarse la ropa. Algún día estaba segura de que eso cambiaría, pero por el momento prefería seguir con sus costumbres.

Al acabar se dirigió al baño liada en una toalla que después utilizaría ella para secarse, y con otra en las manos, ya que conociendo a su despistado novio seguro que se le habría olvidado.

Al llegar notó que Kaito no la había oído, ya que este estaba con la cabeza hacia atrás y al parecer muy relajado. Haciendo el menor ruido posible colocó ambas toallas en un lugar donde no se mojaran y seguidamente se introdujo con rapidez en la bañera quedando frente a Kaito que en cuanto la notó abrió los ojos de golpe.

Sonrió contento al verla junto a él.

— Date la vuelta Aoko, te voy a lavar la espalda — avisó el chico mientras la ojiazul hacía lo que le pedía. Era una costumbre que habían ido cogiendo, algo que hacían cada vez que se bañaban juntos.

El joven cogió una pequeña esponja y comenzó a limpiar a Aoko en la espalda. En un momento dado pudo notar una pequeña marca en ese lugar.

— Hey Aoko, ¿de qué es esta marca? — interrogó curioso ya que la forma le era bastante conocida.

— ¿No lo sabes? Que extraño ya que fuiste tú quien me la hizo mago ninfómano — sonrió sacándole la lengua en un gesto infantil.

— ¡No lo soy! — exclamó inflando sus mejillas.

— Oh, sí que lo eres.

— Si lo fuera ahora mismo deberías tener terror, ¿no te parece? — sonrió macabramente dando un beso en el lugar de la marca — No creo que estar con un ninfómano en una bañera sea seguro, ¿no?

Aoko sonrió dando la vuelta, quedando de nuevo cara a él.

— No creo que para mí sea peligroso. Además, ¿quién te dice a ti que tú no tienes marcas en la espalda? — carcajeó viendo como el mago en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levantaba y se dirigía al espejo a cerciorarse de lo dicho por ella.

— ¿¡Se puede saber cuando demonios las hicistes!? — se sorprendió mirando a la chica que lo miraba con autosuficiencia.

— A ver si te crees que eres el único que disfruta de nuestros momentos íntimos — rió mientras tomaba al patito que aún seguía en el agua — Me parece a mí que en estos momentos el _Señor Golosón_ sobra aquí.

Kaito sonrió con picardía, no había que ser muy listo para saber lo que allí iba a ocurrir, y sin duda él lo disfrutaría de principio a fin.


	16. Beso Francés (Hay Otra)

_**Hay otra**_

 _ **``El Gran Ladrón vuelve a escapar´´**_

 _ **``La policía pierde, el ladrón gana´´**_

 _ **``El conquistador de luna llena vuelve a sorprender´´**_

Esos y más eran los titulares de aquella mañana, donde de nuevo el hombre de traje blanco volvía a ser el protagonista. No había un periódico donde no estuviera su imagen en la primera hoja, y no era de extrañar. A fin de cuentas el robo del día anterior había sido el más difícil de todos.

La policía esta vez había obtenido una trampa mortal para guardar la hermosa gema que esa vez custodiaban. Sin embargo, por alguna razón desconocida el ladrón había logrado esquivar todas y cada una de las maquinas creadas única y especialmente para detenerlo.

El inspector Nakamori dio fe de que era imposible que hubiera habido una filtración. Confiaba en sus hombres y sabía que ninguno de ellos pudo abrir la boca en los treinta minutos en los que todos se enteraron del método de captura. Lo que no sabía ese hombre era que el espía y culpable del fracaso era el chico que comía todos los día en su propia casa y el mismo al que había confiado toda la información de esa noche. No sabía que sin él quererlo estaba dando información al mismísimo Kaito Kid.

Kaito Kid era el hijo que nunca tuvo, el que él sabía que algún día sería su yerno ya que sin duda que en un futuro su hija Aoko Nakamori sería la esposa de aquel al que él y todos conocían por Kaito Kuroba.

Pero, a pesar de las convicciones de Ginzo Nakamori, el joven en cuestión no sabía si eso algún día sería posible. Tenía una sospecha, y sabía que de ser cierta jamás podrían estar juntos.

Ese día, aquella mañana decidió que lo comprobaría…algún día. No sabía que ese día sería el mismo que el de la elección de hacerlo.

Alrededor del mediodía el timbre sonó. Al principio el castaño no sabía quien era, pero de pronto, al escuchar la fuerza de los golpes supo perfectamente que quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta era la persona en la que llevaba pensando durante todo el día.

Con pasos torpes se posicionó justo delante de la puerta y la abrió, pudiendo ver la cabellera castaña y alborotada de su amiga de la infancia, la que tenía en su rostro un gesto de evidente molestia.

— ¿Acaso te habías olvidado? — inquirió molesta por alguna razón que el ojiazul en aquellos momentos ignoraba.

— ¿De qué se supone que debía acordarme? — cuestionó rascándose la mejilla izquierda.

— ¡Imbécil! — exclamó la chica a la vez que con toda su fuerza golpeaba la mejilla izquierda de su compañero, dejándole una más que evidente marca roja — ¡Eres un idiota!

— ¡Ay! ¡Eso ha dolido tonta! — gritó con enfado.

— ¡Esa era la intención mago de cuarta! — voceó entrando el la casa del ilusionista — ¡Eres un embustero!

— ¿¡Me podrías explicar de una vez la razón y dejar de gritarme!? — preguntó alterado por la actitud de su amiga.

— Me prometiste que hoy…— murmuró siendo oída por el joven que en aquellos momentos se fijó por primera vez en el día en la vestimenta de su compañera y así se acordó al fin.

Hacía un tiempo fue San Valentín, y él en su ignorancia se comió el chocolate que ella preparó, sin embargo no fue Aoko la que se lo dio, más bien él se lo robó. Más tarde se enteró del verdadero significado de la fecha, y como compensación le prometió que en el día blanco la llevaría de nuevo al parque de atracciones. Ella — para su sorpresa — aceptó encantada. Claro que él no sabía que ese regalo había sido hecho únicamente para él.

Y precisamente ese sábado era el día blanco, y a él se le había olvidado. Aún así la actitud de la ojiazul le parecía exagerada. ¿Tanta importancia tenía para ella esa invitación?

— Lo siento me olvidé — se disculpó — Ayer no dormí bien y como acabe rendido se me olvidó por completo la fecha. Entiendo mi error pero, ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

— ¡Tú no lo entenderías! — exclamó con rabia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Espera! — pidió cayéndose de pronto llamando la atención de la joven que fue a socorrerlo.

— ¿Estás bien? — preguntó al mismo tiempo que veía como el chico sonreía con malicia, para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba tirada en el suelo junto a él, o mejor dicho acorralada — Serás…

— Quiero que me digas porque te has puesto así, sé que es para enfadarse, pero lo que has montado no es típico de ti.

— A veces pienso que no sabes absolutamente nada de mí — comentó mirando hacia otro lado.

— Yo también. Hay veces que no te entiendo. Te conozco desde hace años pero hay ocasiones donde no sé que piensas ni que sientes — confesó acercándose a su rostro — Por ejemplo ahora, no sé tus pensamientos.

— ¿Acaso no es simple? — interrogó fijando su vista en los ojos zafiros del contrario — ¿Tan difícil te resulta entender lo que deseo?

— Sí…Eres un enigma. Pero al menos yo si sé lo que quiero — reveló mirando sus labios y sin pensarlo dos segundos, sin pensar en las consecuencias, en sus planes hechos durante aquella mañana la besó.

Aoko se sorprendió. No sabía que hacer. Jamás había besado a nadie, siempre había soñado con que Kaito fuera el que le diera su primer beso, y aunque en aquellos instantes su mayor sueño se estaba haciendo realidad no podía disfrutarlo tanto como lo hubiera deseado.

Kaito por su parte disfrutaba al máximo del sabor de los labios de su amada, los devoraba hasta que en un momento se dio cuenta de que no era correspondido. Se separó sin saber que hacer. Lo había arruinado todo.

— Kaito yo…— comenzó Aoko. Por fin podía decir lo que sentía sin miedo.

— Lo siento Aoko, no debí hacer eso — se disculpó levantándose y dándole la espalda.

— No pasa nada Kaito, porque yo…— intentó decir Aoko, quería que viera que ella sentía lo mismo que él. Que a ella ese beso le gustó tanto como a él.

— No, si que pasa Aoko — interrumpió, tenía que inventar algo, lo que fuera. No podía decirle lo que sentía, no hasta que hubiera descubierto la verdad — Es que yo…Estaba pensado en otra chica.

Sintió como si una daga le atravesara el pecho. Un fuerte dolor se instaló en todo su cuerpo mientras veía como el flequillo de Kaito tapaba sus ojos mientras él miraba hacia otro lado. Dolía, dolía mucho. ¿Cómo es posible que todos sus sueños se hubieran acabado en tan solo unos segundos?

— Entiendo — soltó finalmente bajando su mirada — Si no te importa prefiero irme.

Con rapidez se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo antes de que pudiera ver como lágrimas traicioneras se escaparan de sus ojos. Jamás pensó que amar podía doler tanto. Nunca volvería a querer a nadie, no pensaba volver a sufrir por un chico. Aunque dudaba que algún día volviera a enamorarse.

Kaito subió la mirada para ver como el amor de su vida huía de él. Sabía que había sido cruel pero hasta que no supiera la verdad no podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos.

La oscuridad hizo presencia en la ciudad. En una habitación una chica levantó su cabeza de su almohada. Había estado todo el día llorando hasta que se había quedado dormida.

No quería recordar, era doloroso.

Se levantó restregándose los ojos. Se miró al espejo para ver como sus ojos estaban rojos. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, aunque tampoco es que su interior estuviera mejor.

Iba a volver a dormirse para olvidar cuando de pronto sintió el viento a sus espaldas. Se dio la vuelta para ver con incredulidad como ahí, en el balcón el ladrón de guante blanco más famoso de todo los tiempos mirándola fijamente.

— Bonne Nuit Mademoiselle — saludó haciendo un gesto con su sombrero.

— Kid…— susurró sorprendida, cambiando su actitud en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación — ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

— ¿No se alegra de verme señorita Nakamori? — dudó sonriendo ladinamente acercándose a pasos lentos a ella.

— ¿Por qué me alegraría ver al mayor enemigo de mi padre?

— A lo mejor porque soy algo más que el enemigo del inspector, ¿me equivoco? — interrogó tomando con salvajismo la cintura de la chica sin que ella pudiera preverlo.

— ¿De qué hablas? — preguntó intentando soltarse de su agarre.

— ¿Acaso no te atraigo? — cuestionó acercándose a sus labios.

— No…Para — intentaba escaparse, no podía permitir eso.

— Sabes que lo deseas — musitó estando a milímetros de besarla.

— No, por favor no — comenzó a jadear, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo.

Kid se sorprendió y la soltó. No podía obligarla a nada. Sin embargo no pudo resistir el impulso de abrazarla. No soportaba verla llorar.

— Lo siento, no quería incomodarte. Solo comprobar algo — explicó acariciando su cabello.

— Yo…Yo… — hipaba agarrándose a su americana. En esos momentos necesitaba eso, no quería estar sola con sus penas.

— Amas a alguien, ¿no?

— Eso ya no importa. Él no me ama a mí. Me besó pensando en otra — soltó sorprendiendo al mago. Para ser sincera ni ella misma sabía porque le contaba eso a un desconocido. Solo necesitaba soltar la causa de su tristeza.

— Te equivocas, él no pensaba en otra — habló haciendo que la joven mirara hacia su rostro — Solo quería asegurarse de algo. Pero ya sé lo que quería mi querida Aoko — declaró acariciando su rostro.

La joven, incrédula dirigió su mano hacia el monóculo retirándolo para revelar los ojos zafiros que siempre había observado en secreto. Viendo que el chico que tanto daño le había hecho era el mismo que el que había intentado consolarla.

— Tú…imposible…

— Te juro que tengo una explicación que justifica lo de Kid. Y sobre lo de esta tarde…Lo siento, creía que amabas a Kid — explicó sin dejar de sostenerla con sus brazos.

— ¿Cómo? — interrogó confundida.

— Creí que te habías enamorado de mi alter ego, y si hubiera sido así no hubiera sido capaz de darme una oportunidad contigo ya que sabría que el que te conquistó no fui yo, sino el ladrón que ha _conquistado_ a miles de mujeres.

— Eres un tonto. Yo llevo enamorada de ti desde que tengo uso de razón. Si me hubieras dejado hablar esta tarde lo hubieras sabido so tonto — le regañó apoyándose en su pecho. El dolor por fin había remitido.

— ¿No estas enfadada por lo de Kid?

— Depende de la razón que me des. Pero ahora mismo eso no me importa. Aunque me enfadara no sería eterno, te amo demasiado — confesó ruborizándose al decir al fin esas palabras que había querido decir en su cita del día pero que se vio interrumpida por todo ese lío.

— Entonces, si es así…bésame — pidió tomando con delicadeza su barbilla acercando de nuevo sus labios, obteniendo esta vez un resultado muy distinto.

Aoko rodeó con sus brazos su cuello acercándolo más a ella. Esta vez no se quedó parada y correspondió al beso de su amado. Él por su parte mordió su labio inferior, queriendo hacer aún más profundo ese beso. Ella entreabrió los labios dándole todo el espacio que necesitaba rozando sus lenguas en un contacto más pasional de lo esperado.

Cuando el oxígeno se acabó no tuvieron más remedio que separarse a regañadientes dejando un pequeño hilo de saliva entre ellos que se rompió cuando se alejaron lo suficiente.

— Te amo Aoko — confesó mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

— Y yo a ti mago de cuarta — sonrió feliz — Por cierto, me debes una cita y un pago por tus dos mentiras.

— Entendido, lo haré encantado siempre que me perdones — rió tímidamente.

Esa noche durmieron juntos con las manos entrelazadas, ya que por lo menos de momento preferían no separarse del otro.


	17. Beso Tímido (El comienzo de un amor)

_**El comienzo de un amor**_

— Eh, ¿estas esperando a alguien aquí? — preguntó un niño de ojos azules con una gorra en la cabeza.

— Sí, estoy esperando a que salga mi padre — asintió la pequeña niña a su lado con un gesto de tristeza — Pero me dijo que tendría mucho trabajo y que no podría venir — explicó bajando la cabeza.

— Ten — habló el chico sacando una rosa como por arte de magia ofreciéndosela — Me llamo Kaito Kuroba encantado de conocerte — se presentó acercándole más la flor a la sorprendida chica con la intención de que la cogiera.

La pequeña parpadeó un par de veces hasta que finalmente con una sonrisa acepto la rosa con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

— Encantada. Soy Aoko Nakamori — saludó acercando la flor a su nariz para oler el perfume que esta emitía — Acabo de mudarme aquí.

— Lo sé — habló de pronto sonriendo con autosuficiencia — A lo mejor no te diste cuenta, pero somos vecinos. Nuestras casas están una al lado de la otra.

— Entonces tú ya sabías quien era.

— Sí, pensaba ir pronto a ver si querías venir a jugar conmigo a algún lado — confesó mirando al frente — Pero mamá me dijo que sería mejor esperar un poco hasta que te sintieras más cómoda en tu nueva ciudad.

— Entiendo…

— ¡Aoko! — se escuchó de pronto el llamado de un hombre desde unos metros más delante de ellos.

— ¡Papá! — exclamó la joven ilusionada al ver que al final la espera valió la pena, saliendo corriendo hacia él, olvidando al joven que a su lado sonreía triste por el poco rato que había pasado junto a su nueva amiga.

Cuando iba a mitad de camino, la chica se acordó de algo. Se dio la vuelta y se puso frente al chico.

— ¿Te parecería bien si fuésemos a jugar mañana? — interrogó con sus manos juntas haciendo gestos nerviosos.

— Sí, me encantaría Nakamori — afirmó sonriendo feliz.

— Llámame solo Aoko — pidió contenta.

— Entonces tú llámame Kaito.

— De acuerdo. Hasta mañana Kaito y…— de pronto se acercó y le plantó un tímido beso en su mejilla — Gracias por alegrarme.

La chica se fue corriendo de allí hasta los brazos de su padre, saltando a ellos con alegría.

El pequeño mago por su parte se quedó donde estaba, sorprendido por el beso de su nueva compañera. Sonrió feliz de haber podido hacer que ella finalmente sonriera, no sabía que esa sonrisa se volvería en su felicidad, y sus labios en su más cruel obsesión.


	18. Beso lleno de sorpresa (La Novia de Kid)

_**La Novia de Kaito Kid**_

El principio de un nuevo día había comenzado. Un castaño de ojos azules abrió los ojos extrañado al no sentir ese típico calor a su lado, otra vez ella se había ido dejando en su lugar un post it.

 _Nos veremos esta noche._

 _Hoy tengo llena la agenda._

 _Que tengas un buen día._

 _~Aoko~_

Tomó la pequeña hoja amarilla con rabia arrugándola en su mano. Todos los días se habían convertido en similares. Aoko ya nunca estaba para despertar junto a él ahora que eran libres de pasar todas las noches juntos como él tanto había deseado.

Había algo en la actitud diaria de su novia que lo preocupaba de sobremanera, y lo peor es que creía saber la razón, y esa tenía que ser su alter ego. Tomó la revista que sabía que su novia mantenía escondida en su cajón para ver como la página que tenía marcada mostraba algunas escenas donde Kid parecía estar ligando. Lo peor era que esas escenas eran tan falsas como el resto que mostraba. Todo era una mentira para atraer a la clientela femenina, y en ese artículo la intención era agrandar las ilusiones de las fanáticas del ladrón creyendo que algún día ellas podrían estar en la situación de las otras _afortunadas._ Claro que al parecer también tenía la intención de crearle a él problemas con su pareja.

Llevaba días pensando en alguna solución para demostrar a Aoko que no debía sentirse insegura de su fidelidad, y después de algún tiempo había tomado una decisión que en sí era bastante arriesgada, pero que podría solucionar más tarde.

Esa noche él tenía un robo que llevar a cabo, así que vistiéndose con el inmaculado traje blanco fue a robar la joya de esa noche. La verdad es que sabía de antemano que no era Pandora, pero además de que necesitaba arreglar las cosas con Aoko lo máximo posible, era mejor asegurarse.

El robo fue como cualquier otro, robó la joya, comprobó que era Pandora…Y todo sin que nadie fuera capaz de atraparlo.

Salió del edificio lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hacia la torre del reloj, por donde sabía que Aoko pasaba todas las noches para llegar a casa. Además, él había mandado un aviso sobre su aparición allí, consiguiendo que periodistas y policías lo esperaran allí.

— Señorito Kaito, ¿no cree que se ha pasado? — preguntó Jii observando como a lo lejos helicópteros de la policía y miles de personas rodeaban la torre — Con ese escándalo la señorita Aoko es capaz de no pasar por ahí.

— Tonterías Jii. Aoko pasará solo para ver si es verdad lo que dicen las revistas — sonrió gatunamente — Y ahí haré mi maniobra.

— No entiendo porque no puede solo hablar con ella como personas normales — comentó llevándose la mano a la sien.

— Eso es simple. Es porque yo no soy una persona normal — bromeó.

— Solo espero que esto no nos meta en problemas — confesó Jii viendo la gran multitud que había en la torre.

Los segundos siguieron pasando hasta que el ladrón consiguió ver a la figura por la que hacía todo eso. Ella observaba su alrededor con los brazos cruzados esperando su aparición. Seguro que si ella supiera lo que iba a pasar no estaría tan tranquila.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro hizo que la torre del reloj fuera cubierta por completo con una nube de humo para después aparecer él en medio de esta, recibiendo los aplausos y gritos de sus fans.

— Ladys and gentlemans — saludó a la vez que miles de palomas volaban sobre él — Gracias por acudir a mi aviso, les doy mis mas sinceras gracias — habló haciendo una leve reverencia — Os reunido por una única razón. A pesar de ser un ladrón también soy una persona común y corriente en mí día a día, y como tal tengo pareja.

Sonidos de asombro reinaron en el lugar, otros de desilusión al enterarse de la noticia.

— Sin embargo últimamente han estado saliendo revistas con imágenes falsas y eso está ocasionándome problemas. Como entenderéis no me gusta que mi novia piense que le soy infiel — explicó — Así que os pido que dejéis de retocar fotos para que parezca que hago algo que en realidad no hago. Y finalizo dando las gracias por haber venido a escucharme. See you, next illusion — finalizó desapareciendo de nuevo entre el humo.

Ninguno de los presentes había entendido muy bien lo sucedido, otros directamente no querían entender que su adorado Kid ya tenía a alguien. Y los policías solo se habían extrañado aún más. Pero, entre la multitud había una figura que sí sabía todo. Sonrió con cariño al ver el escándalo que había montado su novio solo para infórmale de la verdad. Sin duda era un grandísimo tonto.

Se distrajo de sus pensamientos al sentir un toque en su espalda. Al girarse unos labios tomaron los suyos ante su sorpresa. Al ver el rostro del joven _ladrón_ no pudo evitar corresponderle, para al separarse abrazarle con fuerza.

Al fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad o casi todo.


	19. Beso triste (No te voy a dejar ir)

_**No te voy a dejar ir**_

— In nomine patris et filii et spiritus sancti — santiguó el cura cuando el ataúd ya había sido cubierto en su totalidad por tierra.

El cementerio fue vaciándose de gente, todos se fueron de aquel sombrío lugar, dejando solos en su agonía a un niño pequeño y a su madre que lo cargaba en brazos a pesar de su edad. El progenitor y su modelo a seguir había muerto, ahora no le quedaba nada…Solo había algo que le animaba.

— Kaito…no estés triste — habló desde el suelo una niña con dos coletas agarrada del brazo de su padre. Ella también tenía una expresión de tristeza.

— No…no estoy triste — sonrió con falsedad el niño ya en el suelo.

— No mientas, no es malo estar triste — explicó la chica abrazándose a su amigo — Yo siempre voy a estar contigo, te lo prometo.

Ante esa revelación las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Esa sería la primera vez que llorara frente a alguien que no fuera su madre o su padre. Se abrazó a su mejor amiga con todas sus fuerzas ocultando su rostro en su cuello. Ella acarició su cabello mientras él soltaba todo su dolor. Cuando su llanto terminó él se separó un poco de ella, quedando frente a frente.

— No se que haría sin ti — confesó siendo sincero con ella por primera vez, confirmándole lo importante que era que su vida.

— Estoy aquí para ti Kaito. Siempre juntos en las alegrías y las penas — sonrió con tristeza depositando un beso en su mejilla, para separarse con los ojos humedecidos — Tú me apoyaste cuando me mudé aquí, estaba sola y ahora yo estaré para ti. Hoy y siempre.

El niño volvió a abrazarla. No tenía duda, no la pensaba dejar ir nunca. La quería mucho, lo que no sabía es que aún no había descubierto que tan importante era ella en su vida.


	20. Beso haciendo cositas (Incontenible)

_**Incontenible**_

Una suave brisa agitó los cabellos castaños de la muchacha que en aquellos momentos parecía retener una gran tristeza o decepción que había sido provocada por el mismo joven que en aquellos momentos se recriminaba su torpeza a la hora de demostrar lo que verdaderamente sentía. Lo que había empezado con la decisión de la joven de avanzar en su relación de pareja había acabado de una manera terrible.

Todo empezó el día anterior, cuando Akako fue a visitar a Aoko después de su primer y no último viaje a Londres junto a Saguru.

— ¿Es bonito Londres? — preguntó curiosa la de ojos azules.

— Lo poco que he visto sí — respondió la pelirroja dejando algo extrañada a la castaña.

— ¿Lo poco que has visto? — repitió sin entender — Habéis estado allí dos semanas, no has podido ver tan poco. Según me dijiste ibais de vacaciones.

— Y hemos estado de vacaciones — aseguró con una sonrisa maliciosa — Solo que la mayoría las hemos pasado en la habitación.

— ¿En la habitación? — interrogó curiosa sin entender porque se perderían el hermoso paisaje de la capital inglesa hasta que Akako con un guiño hizo que entendiera, tornándose de repente las mejillas de ambas tan rojas como el pelo de la bruja — V-Vosotros lo h-habéis hecho.

— Sí — afirmó bajando un poco la cabeza — Es algo natural que después del tiempo que llevamos juntos diéramos el paso, aunque no lo habíamos planeado. Solo surgió sin más.

— Sé que lo es pero, aún somos muy jóvenes para eso, ¿no te parece? — comentó la castaña sin que los colores se le bajaran.

— Aoko, para eso no hay edad. Es simplemente cuando creas estar lista para dar el paso. No importa si estas lista a los diecinueve que a los veintiuno, solo tienes que hacerlo con la persona a la que quieras — explicó la de ojos rojos mientras recogía sus cosas para irse, ya que se le había hecho algo tarde — Ya seguiremos hablando otro día Aoko, debo irme a terminar algunos ``deberes´´ — explicó la bruja yéndose del lugar, tenía que terminar de realizar algunos de sus conjuros.

Al cerrar la puerta Aoko entró en una especie de ensoñación. Hacía tiempo que se había encontrado dándole vueltas a la cabeza sobre _ese_ tema, más específicamente desde que el mago de cabellera alborotada y ella habían empezado a salir. Desde que era joven había sabido de parejas en su clase que con normalidad terminaban separándose, pero, además siempre escuchaba de boca de sus compañeras que sus madres les decían que ellas no sabían las obligaciones que tenía el tener pareja. En aquellos momentos ella no lo comprendió, pero con el paso de los años entendió cuales eran las obligaciones de las mujeres en una relación, al igual que supo también las de los hombres. Una de ellas y la más tabú en aquellos años era el sexo. A simple vista parecía que ella no daba importancia a ese tema, pero en algunos momentos ese tema salía a la luz, aunque con el paso del tiempo se volvió un tema banal siempre que no se hablara con seriedad. Sin embargo, ahora se veía pensando en lo que Akako había dicho. Eso era una necesidad natural que aunque ella no tenía no sabía si Kaito, al contrario que ella, ya tenía y reprimía, después de todo conocía bien al ilusionista, y sus actos diarios no podían ser definidos como inocentes.

Unos golpes en la ventana la sacaron de sus pensamientos, observando como una figura vestida de blanco y con una sonrisa en el rostro estaba al otro lado del cristal. Se sorprendió al ver el cielo oscuro y al mirar la hora se dio cuenta de que había estado dos horas sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Sin darle más vueltas se levantó y abrió al ladrón que nada más entrar se tiró de espaldas a la cama.

— Te juro que hoy tu padre casi me pilla — suspiró cuando Aoko se sentó a su lado, retirando de su cara el monóculo y quitando el sombrero de la cabeza — Mañana tendré agujetas en todo el cuerpo por todo lo que me ha hecho correr.

— Seguro que solo exageras — habló acariciándole el flequillo con dulzura — Después de todo ya estás acostumbrado a esas carreras.

— Muy graciosa Aoko — sonrió falsamente viendo como la joven reía ante su mueca, suspiró — Al menos por lo menos tú te ríes…Y me encanta verte reír.

— No seas tonto — se sonrojó ante la frase del chico que se reincorporó sentándose, dejando reposar su cabeza en su hombro sin que ella dejara de acariciarlo.

— Según lo que sueles decir no puedo dejar de serlo — murmuró sin moverse con los ojos cerrados.

— Pareces un gato Kaito. Siempre vienes aquí en busca de mimos — sonrió escuchando como el ojiazul comenzaba a ronronear en broma.

— Recuerda que a mi alter ego también lo llaman Kid el gato por lo astuto que soy — le recordó sonriendo.

— No sé yo si es por lo astuto — comentó la joven riendo — A lo mejor es por lo cariñoso que eres, especialmente con las mujeres.

— ¿Es cosa mía o alguien está celosa? — articuló divertido mirándola directamente a los ojos.

— Será cosa tuya. Sabes que no me importa lo que hagas, sé que tu fin es solo robar las joyas.

— Sí, pero siempre acabo robando corazones — habló recibiendo un bufido — Sabes que no se pueden resistir a mí.

— No se pueden resistir a Kid — corrigió — Sin el monóculo pierdes puntos.

— No ante ti — le recordó — Eres la única que se ha enamorado del verdadero Kid, no de la sombra blanca.

— Lo sé…Sigo sin entender como me engatusaste — articuló llevándose las manos a la cabeza — ¿Estás seguro de que no le pediste a Akako un conjuro?

— Ya Aoko — avisó Kaito abrazándola — Dejemos esto, porque ambos sabemos como acaba.

— Contigo y una fregona ¿no? — inquirió correspondiendo el abrazo.

— Eso sobraba — rió depositando un furtivo beso en el cuello de la joven, haciendo que las mejillas de esta se volvieran escarlatas pero renunciando a alegarse de él.

En ese momento, por alguna razón la conversación de esa tarde con Akako volvió a su cabeza. Siempre ocurría lo mismo entre ellos, y se preguntó si Kaito necesitaría más de ella. Sabía a ciencia cierta que él jamás se lo diría.

A diferencia de lo que muchos creían Kaito respetaba al cien por cien a Aoko, jamás hacía o decía algo si sabía que ella no se sentiría cómoda con ello. A los ojos del resto Kaito era un niño travieso que tenía poco de inocente y que, sin duda utilizaría sus habilidades para conseguir lo que quisiera con todos. Que equivocados estaban.

— Ey Kaito — lo llamó suavemente Aoko levantando la cabeza, haciendo que sus miradas se conectaran, haciendo ella que volvieran a separarse a causa de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos — V-Verás, qu-quería preguntarte algo.

— Dime Aoko, soy todo oídos.

— Verás, ya sabes que estamos creciendo — como respuesta Kaito asintió aunque ella no lo viera — Y crecer trae cambios para todos, incluso para las parejas…

El rostro de Kaito se congeló ante la frase. ¿Acaso estaba diciendo lo que creía que estaba diciendo?

— Dilo sin rodeos — dijo apartándose de su lado, encaminándose a la ventana para que ella no viera su famosa cara de póquer descomponerse.

— Yo…quería saber si tú…— el alejamiento del chico no había ayudado a distraer sus nervios — Crees que debemos dar un paso más.

— ¿Qué paso? — cuestionó girándose, al parecer había comprendido mal las palabras de la joven.

— Ya sabes… _eso_ — contestó como toda explicación bajando la cabeza. Los colores habían vuelto a subir a su rostro. Pero no era la única, Kaito no se encontraba mucho mejor después de entender la intención de sus palabras.

— ¿A-A qué viene eso? — interrogó girando la cabeza. Al final había logrado romper su siempre sereno rostro.

— Solo quería saber si tú querías…— comenzó siendo detenida cuando Kaito se acercó con rapidez a ella colocando un dedo en sus labios haciendo que todas las palabras que pensara decir desaparecieran en sus labios.

— Aunque yo quisiera no sería suficiente — habló sentándose de nuevo a su lado — De lo que estamos hablando es algo que debemos tener seguro los dos, no depende solo de lo que yo quiera.

— Entonces sí que quieres — notó la chica.

— A ver si te crees que estoy hecho de piedra — bromeó el muchacho tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto. No surtió efecto — Me gustaría saber por qué precisamente ahora te preocupa eso.

— No hay ninguna razón — mintió. Lo que ella había hablado con Akako era un secreto entre ellas.

— Mentirosa — susurró en su oído tomándola de la cintura — Eres la peor mentirosa del mundo. Aunque si no quieres decírmelo lo entiendo.

— Es un secreto Kaito. No es algo sobre lo que solo yo tenga posesión — aclaró bajando la cabeza.

— No creo que ahora estemos en condiciones de hablar sobre eso — suspiró — Ambos estamos cansados, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y mañana en frío hablemos de esto — dictaminó dirigiéndose a la ventana, siendo detenido por la mano de ella.

— ¿Por qué no duermes hoy conmigo? — interrogó moviendo los dedos nerviosamente — Mi padre no volverá y no quiero estar sola.

— ¿S-Solo dormir verdad? — preguntó sonrojado.

— ¡Por supuesto mago mal pensado! — exclamó ella aún más ruborizada que el ilusionista.

— Entiende que después de la conversación que acabamos de tener tengo derecho a dudar — se defendió él desvistiéndose de espaldas a ella. Sería incómodo dormir con el traje de ladrón.

— Si haces algo grito — avisó sin mirarle.

— Tampoco ayudaría mucho — respondió recibiendo una colleja en la cabeza. Mejor sería que se quedara callado un ratito.

Poco tiempo después, ambos estaban tumbados, mirándose fijamente ya que ninguno se atrevía a despegar la vista de los ojos del contrario. Fue al final Kaito el que rompió el contacto al atraerla a él para abrazarla, quedándose al fin dormidos mientras la joven no dejaba de pensar en lo que ese día había descubierto.

Al abrir los ojos vio como Kaito seguía a su lado durmiendo. Debía estar muy cansado para no haberse despertado por el exceso de luz que entraba por la ventana. Con sumo sigilo se levantó y corrió las cortinas para que la oscuridad volviera a reinar.

Viendo que Kaito no despertaría en un rato decidió ducharse mientras tanto, así cuando despertará desayunarían directamente. Se metió en la ducha y allí sin darse cuenta perdió alrededor de quince minutos como poco, ya que de nuevo los pensamientos volvían a cobrar vida dentro de su alborotada cabeza, tanto que se le olvidó por completo llevar su ropa al baño, por lo que ahora se vería obligada a ir a su cuarto solo con una toalla cubriéndola.

Ella pensó que Kaito aún estaría dormido así que al entrar hizo el mínimo ruido posible y se dirigió a su cómoda, sin embargo, al tomar sus prendar y girarse para volver a salir pudo ver que el mago la observaba con los ojos como platos y algo sonrojado. Ella solo pudo tragar saliva a la vez que el rubor carmesí pintaba sus mejillas.

— ¡Lo siento! — se disculpó el ilusionista tapándose los ojos al ver que su compañera estaba incómoda.

— No te disculpes, es culpa mía por haber olvidado cogerla — habló acercándose al joven — Además no sé de que te avergüenzas si ya viste todo lo que había que ver cuando fuimos a la montaña.

— ¿Qué? — cuestionó sorprendido. Era verdad que la había visto, pero era imposible que se hubiera dado cuenta.

— ¿Acaso crees que no sé diferenciarte solo porque te pongas una peluca y cambies la voz? — interrogó alzando una ceja — Creo que me subestimas querido.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste nada entonces?

— Sabía que no buscabas espiar…Además me di cuenta algo tarde — confesó avergonzada.

— Entiendo…— contestó desviando la mirada de la chica.

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la habitación. Aoko seguía tapándose con la toalla. Miró al mago quien estaba más que avergonzado. Sonrió ante ello — ¿Quién diría que el gran Kaito Kuroba se avergonzaría de esta situación? Normalmente buscas verme desnuda siempre y ahora sin embargo mírate.

— No es lo mismo — replicó sin mirarla.

Ella lo observó durante un breve periodo de tiempo, él seguía esquivando su mirada. En un impuso para que la mirara tomó su rostro y lo besó con pasión. Al fin tenía la atención del mago que sin dudarlo había respondido su beso y ella lo fue empujando hacia atrás hasta que ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, ella encima de él. Su toalla ahora se deslizaba por su piel, sus manos estaban ocupadas acariciando el torso del mago que ya sin ninguna vergüenza terminó de apartar la tela que cubría a la castaña.

Cuando Aoko estaba por tocar la tela de la única prenda que el ilusionista él se apartó de golpe sin razón aparente sin mirarla.

— ¡L-Lo siento! — se disculpó caminando hacia la puerta, para al final irse lo más rápido que pudo.

Aoko se quedó allí, parpadeando incrédula por lo que acababa de pasar. Con lentitud tomó la toalla para volverse a cubrir. Con su cabello tapó sus ojos, ¿por qué él se había ido? No lo entendía, según lo que hablaron la noche anterior él quería eso, y ella…Ella había descubierto que también lo quería. ¿Qué problema había entonces?

El día había pasado entre tareas del hogar y estudios para la ojiazul que había intentado no pararse a pensar ni un solo segundo en lo que había ocurrido. Sin embargo estar sola en casa todo el día conllevaba que eso fuera imposible. Al final del día cenó poco y se fue a la cama donde no pudo ni quiso evitar caer en los brazos de Morfeo, para así no tener que pensar.

En mitad de la noche un viento frío hizo que Aoko abriera los ojos con pereza para ver que parado en la ventana estaba el chico que ocupaba sus pensamientos, mirándola fijamente.

— Siento despertarte, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

— ¿No podía esperar a mañana? — inquirió reincorporándose.

— No — negó acercándose a ella, ocupando su espacio personal, haciendo que la joven se sintiera incómoda — Era imposible que esperara hasta mañana. Llevo todo el día pensando en ti y en lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

— Pues no sé en que habrás pensado si no ha pasado nada — le recordó con una mirada fulminante.

— Te aseguro que no es porque yo no quisiera — reveló tomándola de la barbilla.

— ¿Y por qué entonces? — preguntó soltándose de su agarre y cruzándose de brazos.

— Yo…no quiero traicionar a tu padre — reveló observando los orbes zafiros de la castaña.

— ¿Cómo? — interrogó extrañada.

— Tu padre siempre me ha intentado apoyar. Cuando mi padre murió él…de alguna forma intentó asumir su papel y cuando mi madre se fue él siguió ahí…Ya me siento mal por provocarle tanto estrés, me sentiría mal si hacemos esto…Pero, tampoco creo poder estar mucho reteniendo mis necesidades.

— Kaito…— susurró acariciando su cabello — Eso es muy tierno.

— Pensé que dirías que soy gilipollas — rió dejándose acariciar.

— Yo no he dicho que no lo seas — bromeó abrazándole — Y sobre lo de la traición…No pienso que estés traicionando a nadie, en todo caso lo estaría haciendo yo. Pero tus razones para hacerlo y ocultarlo son buenas, intentas protegernos, y eso es la mayor forma de mostrar tu afecto por alguien.

— Cuando lo descubriste no dijiste lo mismo — comentó extrañado por la explicación de su novia.

— Al principio me dolió, pero pensándolo en frío me di cuenta que habría hecho lo mismo — explicó sonriendo — Sin embargo lo importante es que ahora estamos aquí, juntos.

— Sí, lo sé — suspiró acariciando su mejilla — Aún no me creo la suerte que tengo.

— Tenemos, aunque no lo diga a menudo yo también estoy muy agradecida de tenerte conmigo — confesó rodeando su cuello con sus brazos — Entonces…¿Seguimos lo de esta mañana? — cuestionó guiñando un ojo con picardía.

— ¿No tenías sueño? — inquirió con malicia.

— Se me ha pasado — sonrió — Soy toda tuya mago de cuarta — manifestó lanzándose a sus labios.

Poco a poco se fueron desprendiéndose de las ropas estando piel con piel. El calor comenzó a reinar. La pasión y gemidos de ambos se entremezclaban en el ambiente.

Caricias mutuas llenaban los cuerpos de ambos mientras los suspiros y gemidos complacían al contrario.

Los ojos zafiros de ambos se habían oscurecido debido al deseo mientras los cabellos castaños se pegaban a la frente por el sudor del ejercicio hecho.

La luna era la única luz del lugar, dándole a aquella escena un extraño contraste entre luz y sombra.

— Kaito — sonaba la voz femenina — Ya no puedo esperar más…— articuló con el sudor cayéndole por la sien.

— Aguanta Aoko — pidió el chico que en aquellos momentos estaba encima de ella, inclinándose hacia delante, dándole un suave beso en los labios que la joven acepto rodeando con sus brazos el cuello del mago.

— Te amo Kaito — confesó abrazándose a él, sin dejar espacios libres entre sus cuerpos.

— Y yo a ti Aoko. ¿Estás lista? — interrogó mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

Un tímido asentamiento fue la llave que finalmente hizo aquello, que ambos finalmente se unieran en uno, dejando atrás todo tipo de dudas. Dejando atrás sus identidades como Kaito Kid y la hija del inspector Nakamori. Siendo simplemente Kaito y Aoko, dos jóvenes que a pesar de todo se amaban más que nada.


	21. Beso de Odio (¿Por qué?)

_**¿Por qué?**_

— Hemos acabado por hoy — anunció un hombre de cabello castaño con una sonrisa limpiándose el sudor de la frente — Mañana nos vemos para el ensayo general, descansad.

— Hasta mañana señor — se despidieron cuando el joven salió por la puerta.

El chico — de nombre Kaito — se marchó caminando hacia su casa disfrutando del sol que ese día parecía decirle que ese día era perfecto. Los pájaros cantaban, la gente reía a su alrededor...su vida entera parecía ser perfecta en esos momentos. Su vida laboral pasaba por su mejor momento ante el inminente estreno de su espectáculo que ya contaba con dos años enteros de entradas vendidas. Su vida personal no iba muy diferente, tenía a su lado a Aoko, su amiga de la infancia que hacía cuatro años se había convertido en su novia y que esa noche, en la fiesta organizada como reunión de antiguos compañeros le diría algo que según ella cambiaría todo.

Esperaba ese momento impaciente, pues sentía una gran curiosidad por saber que era eso tan importante por lo que su novia había preferido esperar.

En esos momentos no muy lejos de allí la pareja del mago se encontraba reunida con un chico de cabello castaño, casi rubio.

— ¿Lo harás? — interrogó impaciente.

— Me encantaría — aseguró con una sonrisa mientras Aoko se lanzaba a sus brazos emocionada — Pero, primero deberás decírselo a Kaito.

— Lo sé, pero será duro decirle algo así tan de repente — comentó suspirando — Nos conocemos desde siempre y a pesar de este cambio espero que podamos seguir igual.

— No sé que decirte Aoko — confesó el de ojos castaños rodeándola con sus brazos y depositando un beso en su frente — Jamás la mujer a la que amo me ha dicho algo así, no puedo decirte que reaccionará bien. No lo conozco lo suficiente.

— Lo sé…— musitó ocultando su rostro en su pecho — Pero no puedo dejarlo pasar. Sé que será un cambio pero, amo esto, y no pienso perderlo.

Mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban el mencionado en la conversación escuchaba todo con los puños cerrados con tanta fuerza que ya estaban blancos. Una sensación de rabia se instauró en él, para peor trago ella le había traicionado frente a ese monumento que tanto significó en su relación, esa torre que él salvó. No podía perdonarla. ¿Por qué le hacía eso?

La noche comenzó a llegar y la fiesta de reunión comenzó. Muchos antiguos compañeros se vieron por primera vez en siete años. Una joven se veía nerviosa, a su lado, el rubio la miraba compresivo.

— Tranquilízate — pidió colocando su mano en su hombro.

— No puedo — informó tapándose los ojos — ¿¡Dónde demonios está!? ¡Le dije que fuera puntual!

— Se habrá retrasado por alguna razón — razonó mirando hacia la entrada, donde vio una cabellera pelirroja que bien conocía, sonrió sonrojado.

— ¿Qué miras? ¿Lo ves? — preguntó poniéndose de puntillas.

— Emm…no — negó desviando la vista de la figura de la mujer de ojos rojos. No sería buena idea decirle a Aoko lo que pasaba. Ese secreto se lo tendría que llevar a la tumba. De momento había tomado lo que la vida le había dado.

— No mientas, sabes que lo odio — manifestó recordando la mentira que le cambió la vida — _Ahí fue cuando empezó de verdad —_ pensó recordando la discusión que tuvieron.

— No es nada, de verdad — aseguró observando como la persona a la que esperaban entraba allí con un gesto de dolor — Mira, allí está Kuroba. Lo que queda es cosa tuya.

— Sí — afirmó sin ser capaz de ir hacia él — ¿Y si me lo pone difícil?

— Coge la fregona — bromeó dándole un pequeño empujón — Seguro que lo entenderá.

Con una actitud tirando a positiva se dirigió junto a su novio, quien parecía no querer ni verla, pues al cruzar sus miradas la separó y se encaminó junto a otros de sus compañeros.

— Kaito tenemos que hablar — habló tomándolo del brazo.

— No me da la gana — contestó mirándola por primera vez en el día a los ojos.

— ¿¡Entonces qué quieres!? — exclamó siendo algo opacada por la música de fondo.

— Nada, quiero que me dejes en paz. No quiero verte más — inquirió con seguridad.

— ¿C-Cómo? — interrogó con temblor en su voz — ¿E-Estas cortando?

— Sí — afirmó mirando al fondo de la sala, y vio a ese maldito que se la había quitado — Así que adiós.

Con un rápido movimiento que la mujer no vio venir Kaito la tomó de la cintura y la besó con algo de violencia. No era como los que él solía darle, los besos entre ellos eran siempre llenos de dulzura, con cariño…Ese era con odio, con rencor…

Se separó en poco tiempo solo para visualizar como las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro a la vez que su mano se alzaba para dejarle una marca roja en su mejilla debido al golpe que le propició.

— Eres un maldito bastardo — lo insultó para después salir de allí antes de que alguien más notara su situación.

Kaito la vio irse. No lo entendía, era ella la que iba a cortar con él, ¿qué más le daba?

— ¿Qué le has dicho? — preguntó detrás de él la persona a la que menos ganas tenía de ver.

— Olvídame Hakuba — ordenó sin mirarle, si lo hacía le partiría la cara y no quería montar el número, prefería seguir con la cabeza alta.

— Eres un capullo — articuló girándolo hacia él dándole un empujón.

— No me calientes — avisó aguantando.

— No te la merecías — enunció.

Y ese fue el fin de su paciencia, sin pensarlo más de una vez estampó su puño en el rostro del castaño, dejándolo caer al suelo, después lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo sujetó — Maldito bastardo, tienes la poca vergüenza de decirme todo eso después de lo que has hecho.

— No sé de que demonios hablas Kuroba — manifestó plantándole cara, todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos — Pero sé que debes de ser muy poco hombre para dejarla tirada por el embarazo.

En ese momento la mente de Kaito se vació, solo la palabra _embarazada_ estaba en su mente — ¿Cómo dices?

— ¿No lo sabías? — cuestionó extrañado el castaño — Se suponía que Aoko te lo iba a decir. Estaba muy asustada porque no sabía si te lo tomarías bien.

— Para el carro — pidió — ¿No estás liado con ella?

— ¿Yo? Que va. Hace tiempo que dejé ese objetivo atrás — aseguró poniéndose en pie ahora que lo había soltado.

— Pero os vi esta tarde, os escuché…

— Aoko solo me pidió que fuera el padrino — explicó llevándose la mano a la sien.

— Soy imbécil — manifestó para después salir de allí en busca de su Aoko con la mirada de Hakuba en su espalda.

— _Al fin se dio cuenta — pensó con una sonrisa — Esperemos que esta vez te salves._

La buscó por los alrededores hasta que la encontró en un parque cercano derramando lágrimas subida en el columpio. Se acariciaba el vientre con tristeza mientras se columpiaba.

— Aoko — la llamó, ella no le miró.

— Vete de aquí, no quiero verte — ordenó sin dejar su balanceo.

— Perdóname, yo creí que me estabas poniendo los cuernos, por eso, yo…— intentó explicarse inútilmente, nada conseguía cambiar el parecer de la chica.

— Me da igual lo que digas.

— Si eso fuera así no estarías llorando — comentó acercándose hasta ella, secándole las lágrimas — Perdóname. Sé que me precipité pero…tenía miedo, creí que me ibas a dejar y yo…no me imaginaba una vida sin ti. No quería que me dijeras que era el final.

— ¿Sabes? Debería decirte que sí es el final — articuló, haciendo que el castaño tragara con dificultad — Pero sería injusto para el bebé.

— ¿Me perdonas? — interrogó ilusionado.

— Yo no he dicho eso — manifestó alejando su mano de ella — Ese perdón te lo deberás ganar.

— Dime que debo hacer.

— Primero, disculparte con Saguru y humillarte un poquito por el numerito que has montado — reveló recibiendo un resoplido del castaño.

— Que remedio…Me ganaré tu perdón, te lo aseguró.

Y con esa promesa comenzó la cuenta atrás para el nacimiento del bebé, que otorgó el verdadero perdón al mago de cabellera castaña.


	22. Beso Trágico (A partir de Aquí)

_**A partir de aquí**_

Lo miraba con ojos llorosos. La figura blanca frente a ella la miraba con dolor mientras en el suelo aguardaban dos objetos. Un monóculo y un sombrero pertenecientes a aquel hombre al que siempre odió sin saber que él también era lo que más amaba.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó la muchacha simplemente, él giró la cabeza para no verla — ¿¡Por qué Kaito!? ¿¡Por qué me engañaste!? — exclamó con fuerza mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos al ver que él la ignoraba. ¿Acaso no era ella importante para él?

— ¿Por qué? — cuestionó él de nuevo — Porque quiero fama, divertirme con estos juegos que montan la incompetente policía de la que tu querido padre es el líder en mis robos. Simplemente por diversión — sonrió haciendo que el corazón de Aoko poco a poco se rompiera — Para hacer esto tenía que engañarte querida, o si no no podría ver ese hermoso rostro tuyo en este estado.

— ¿Cómo puedes ser así? ¿Dónde está el Kaito al que yo…al que yo conocí? — se corrigió acercándose a su posición, quedando frente al ladrón.

— Siempre he sido así. El niño inocente que conociste se deshizo poco a poco. Siempre me arrepentí de que ese yo inocente se acercara a ti aquella tarde. Hace años que quiero deshacerme de ti niña tonta — habló levantando a la chica por el mentón cruzando sus miradas, viendo como aquella mirada siempre alegre se había roto.

— ¡Suéltame! — aulló golpeando la mano que la sujetaba, alejándose un par de pasos hacia atrás — ¡Eres un maldito Kuroba! Te odio, te odio como jamás he odiado a nadie — habló dolida, sabiendo que a pesar de sus palabras aquello era mentira.

— Ódiame entonces Aoko — sonrió cínicamente.

Iba a irse de allí pero vio algo a la espalda del blanco que la detuvo.

En el edificio continuo había un hombre apuntando al chico con un arma. Sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al ver gracias a uno de los faros de la zona como poco a poco apretaba el gatillo.

No tuvo tiempo de pensar dos veces las cosas. Con las pocas fuerzas que tenía después de aquello corrió junto al mago y después de abrazarlo con fuerza dejándolo sorprendido lo tiró hacia un lado, recibiendo la bala que iba para él en la espalda, dado que en el último momento trató de huir.

Su cuerpo poco a poco fue cayendo hacia atrás y estuvo a punto de caer por el edificio si Kid no la hubiera cogido y abrazado fuertemente contra su pecho.

— ¿Por qué lo has hecho? — preguntó con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos.

— ¿Acaso necesito una razón? — sonrió abrazándose más a él. Sentía que su cuerpo se quedaba poco a poco sin calor y tenía frío.

— Después de todo lo que te he dicho…¿Por qué Aoko? ¿Por qué no has podido odiarme y dejarme morir?

— Por-Porque y-yo…— pronunciaba con dificultad. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho. Subió su vista hasta su rostro y lo acarició lentamente con una de sus manos para después con suma lentitud acercarse a él y robarle un casto beso al mago que simplemente abrió los ojos.

Se separó con una sonrisa viendo el rostro del otro que en esos momentos era un poema.

— Te amo. A pesar de todo no puedo evitar amarte Kaito — aclaró con lágrimas en su rostro.

— Aoko…— articuló tomándola en sus brazos abriendo su planeador.

— ¿Dónde…?

— Al hospital — respondió sabiendo que diría — Si piensa que voy a dejarte morir después de esto estás muy equivocada — le sonrió dulcemente.

— Pe-Pero…— intentó rebatir pero los labios del mago la hicieron callar a la vez que la hacían sentir la mujer más afortunada aún teniendo todavía esa herida en la espalda.

— Te amo Aoko. Si hice todo ese numerito era porque no quería que pasara nada como lo de hoy.— formuló viendo como llegaban a su destino.

— Kaito, te descubrirán — avisó mirando el rostro descubierto de su amigo.

— Me da igual. Lo único que me importa es tu bienestar.

— Kaito…— habló conmovida viendo como su aterrizaje hizo que la gente del lugar se sorprendiera a la vez que el joven pedía a gritos una camilla para ella que no tardaron en traer.

— Cuando salgas del quirófano estaré aquí esperándote — fue lo último que escuchó decir antes de entrar a ese lugar, sabiendo que ella no saldría de ahí con vida. Solo pedía que él no sufriera mucho su pérdida, a partir de ese momento fuera feliz…sin ella.


	23. Beso de Orgullo (¿Aguantarás?)

_**¿Aguantarás?**_

Una joven castaña de ojos azules se encontraba malhumorada. Se encontraba sentada en su escritorio, debería estar estudiando, pero aquel mago de cuarta no podía hacer otra cosa que crearle conflictos y ganas de matarle.

— ¿Aún sigues enfadada? — interrogó desde la puerta el provocador del enfado.

— Déjame.

— Que fría eres — comentó el castaño haciendo un juego de manos, haciendo aparecer una caja de pockys — Hagamos un trato.

— No quiero hacer tratos con un sucio ladrón — articuló mirándolo con furia.

— Sabía que sacarías el tema cuando te enfadaras — suspiró el chico sacando uno de los palitos recubiertos de chocolate de la caja — Ten.

— ¿Para qué?

— Sí resistes sin soltarlo ganas, sino pierdes. Conoces el juego, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué gano? — preguntó cayendo en las redes del mago que sonreía disimuladamente.

— Lo que desees. Si quieres que te deje en paz lo haré durante el tiempo que impongas — prometió.

La castaña parecía estar pensado en ello durante segundos que parecieron eternos.

— Trato hecho — aceptó mientras Kaito colocaba la barrita entre sus labios. El juego comenzaba.

Poco a poco Kaito comenzó ha devorar el palito, ella también. Sabía que debía resistir y lo hizo, no pensaba perder contra él. Ella tenía su orgullo.

Al final Kaito acabó la distancia entre ellos y unió sus labios. Duró unos segundos, suficientes para que Aoko no tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Kaito se separó con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

— Has ganado. Llámame cuando quieras hablar — manifestó saliendo de allí dejando a una Aoko aún más enfadada.

El mago había vuelto a salirse con la suya.


	24. Beso en el vientre (¿La puedo amar más?)

_**¿La puedo amar más?**_

Una luz procedente de la ventana hizo contacto con los párpados de un castaño, que ante la molestia causada por la luz abrió sus ojos azules. Se tapó los ojos con el brazo para después mirar a su derecha, donde su esposa reposaba tranquilamente dormida. Esbozó una sonrisa tonta, aún no sabía como podía amarla tanto.

Se levantó de la cama y se decidió ha hacerle el desayuno, casi siempre era ella quien se lo hacía a él debido a su estricto horario laboral. Ser un mago conllevaba sacrificios, pero al menos el domingo lo mantenía única y exclusivamente para él y su vida en pareja.

Terminó con rapidez la tarea y volvió a la habitación, donde su esposa ya despierta seguía aún enrollada en las sábanas.

— Buenos días dormilona — saludó dejando la bandeja donde llevaba el desayuno encima de la cómoda, acercándose a ella dándole un beso en los labios de saludo.

— ¿Qué es todo eso? — cuestionó señalando la comida a la vez que se restregaba los ojos con las manos.

— Es tu desayuno. Bueno, _vuestro —_ respondió acariciando el vientre de la chica — Cada vez queda menos…

— Solo cinco meses…— comentó con una sonrisa soñadora.

— Aunque sigo diciendo que tardaste en decírmelo — le recordó, rememorando aquella mañana de domingo de hace dos meses.

— Lo siento — se disculpó cuando en su mente se visualizó aquel día, en el que Kaito había tardado más en levantarse…

 _Lo miraba encandilada acariciando su flequillo castaño, su boca estaba semiabierta. Se rió interiormente ante esa costumbre que tenía desde que era un niño. Había pasado tanto desde aquello…y ahora estaban a punto de ser padres, aunque él aún no lo sabía. A pesar de que hacía algún tiempo desde que ella se enteró no se había atrevido a decírselo, entre sus largas jornadas laborales y sus miedos fue imposible, pero de ese día no pasaba._

— _Kaito, despierta — le movió ligeramente hasta que vio que sus ojos comenzaban a abrirse, dedicándole una de sus perfectas sonrisas._

— _¿Qué haces levantada querida? — interrogó abrazándola y tumbándola a su lado._

— _Verás, es que te tengo que contar algo — manifestó nerviosa, ¿cómo le sentaría?_

— _Tú dirás amor — articuló fijando su vista en los orbes zafiros de su mujer._

— _E-Estoy embarazada — confesó viendo la expresión de sorpresa del joven que había abierto los ojos y la boca._

— _¿D-De cuánto? — preguntó sin cambiar su expresión._

— _De tres meses — reveló bajando la mirada._

— _¿¡Tres meses!? — exclamó con sorpresa levantándose de un salto — ¿¡Por qué has tardado tanto en decírmelo!?_

— _Es que no sabía como te lo tomarías — expresó con sinceridad._

— _¿Creías que no me alegraría? — inquirió con una sonrisa en el rostro, ella lo miró feliz — Estoy muy contento. ¡Vamos a ser padres!_

— _Sí — afirmó ella con una gran sonrisa — Te amo._

— _Y yo a ti — confesó dándole un beso, para después depositar otro en su vientre — Y a ti también — ambos sonrieron._

— Lo bueno es que no me lo dijiste a los nueve meses — bromeó recibiendo un golpe.

— Creo que me lo hubieras notado — le siguió ella abrazándose a su cintura.

— Pues sí — afirmó mirando su vientre y colocando una mano en el — Sería difícil no notar esas pataditas — manifestó sintiendo alguna, para después bajar y depositar varios besos — Hola, soy papá. En un mes al fin sabremos que serás.

— ¿Quién ha dicho que lo quiera saber? — cuestionó la castaña con la ceja alzada, él la miró extrañado — Quiero que sea sorpresa.

— Pero, yo quiero saberlo — articuló haciendo un puchero.

— Ya lo iremos viendo — aseguró para cambiar de tema — De momento dame ese desayuno, este pequeño no para, necesito fuerzas.

Él sonrió haciéndole caso, al fin y al cabo quería ayudarla lo más posible, y eso era lo mínimo que podría hacer. Vio sus sonrisas, el brillo de sus ojos, la alegría que desprendía…y se dio cuenta de que aunque creía que era imposible amarla más se había equivocado.


	25. Beso robado (Teatro de Marionetas)

_**Teatro de Marionetas**_

— ¡Oh ladrón! ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué insistes en enamorarme? Soy tu enemiga, por favor, deja de hacer que mi corazón lata con tanta fuerza — decía un joven de castaña cabellera cambiando su voz por el de una mujer mientras movía en una de sus manos una marioneta vestida de caperucita roja.

— ¡Oh señora! ¿Cómo pretendéis que me olvide de vos? ¿Cómo vivir sin vuestra sonrisa, sin vuestros ojos, sin vuestros besos…? Si lo hiciera moriría, pero si vos me lo pedís fijando vuestra mirada en la mía me lo ordenáis no podré desobedecer — habló de nuevo cambiando de nuevo su voz, moviendo la marioneta vestida de lobo — Aunque seamos diferentes no puedo vivir sin ti.

— Ni yo sin ti — reveló _caperucita_ acercándose a la otra marioneta y _fundiéndose_ en un beso.

— Kaito, ¿otra vez? — cuestionó una voz a sus espaldas, ni más ni menos que su mujer, Aoko, que tenía las manos en la cintura.

— Solo estoy practicando — aseguró el mago retirando la vista.

— No mientas, te encanta hacerlo. Tú y tus fantasías — suspiró llevándose la mano a las sienes.

— Si me las cumplieras sería más fácil — remarcó quitándose las marionetas y guardándolas.

— Sigo sin entender como es que te pone el cuento de caperucita — manifestó sentándose en el sofá — Lo peor es que no es la única.

— Mira el lado bueno. El de policía ladrón no nos hace falta fingirlo — sonrió perversamente.

— ¡Así que es adrede el que me abordes cuando llego! — exclamó levantándose de un salto.

— Sí, pero no me haces ni caso. Bueno ni en ese momento ni en ninguno — comentó por lo bajo.

— Kaito, te recuerdo que lo hacemos tres veces a la semana. Y con una o ninguna yo tendría bastante — le recordó con una ceja alzada.

— Pues menos mal que solo llevamos dos años…

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — interrogó la castaña de brazos cruzados.

— Que si ya se ha acabado la magia con dos años casados imagínate cuando llevemos diez — suspiró cerrando los ojos — Ya no me mimas, no me abrazas, no me besas, no hacemos nada nuevo ni…

Unos labios chocaron de pronto con los suyos y Aoko se sentó en sus piernas, rodeando su cadera con sus piernas y su cuello con los brazos.

— No es que se haya acabado. Es que prefiero reservarla — le susurró guiñándole un ojo — ¿Tienes ganas de magia?

— S-Sí…— afirmó asintiendo a la vez.

La joven sonrió y volvió a besarle. Ese sería un día largo. Mientras, en la mesa otras dos marionetas, una vestida de blanco y otra vestida con uniforme marinero se mantenían juntas, porque esa era su mayor fantasía ya cumplida.


End file.
